Learning To Live Again
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: Miami-Dade CSI, Tim Speedle is almost fatally shot. For him it, the recovery feels like he has to learn to live all over again. All the while he could end up falling for one of his co-workers.
1. Chapter 1

The bag in his hand held key evidence to the murder case he was on; a bloody blue shirt with a mountain of trace evidence on it. Timothy 'Speed' Speedle made his way to his office, the Trace Lab. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Speed was supposed to be on vacation, but duty called and he had to come into work. He smiled slightly when he saw who was in the lab, Lauren Ashley Wolfe. She was the newest member of the team, and she had been a part of the Miami-Dade Police Department for a little more than a year now. Lauren had gotten along with everyone and the team soon became like family to her, Speed especially. They had become close over the past year and everyone could see sparks flying. "Hey Lauren," Speed said pushing the door open.

"Hey Speedo how's it going?" Lauren asked smiling. She had been finishing up the paperwork for her case.

He sighed. "It would be better if I wasn't working on my week off… are you busy at the moment?"

"No, just finishing up some last minute paperwork on that case from yesterday. You need help with something?"

"Yeah, this shirt from the dead victim needs to be processed. There are some other evidence coming in soon. Calleigh's logging it in right now."

"Yeah sure." Lauren's voice was cheerful. "So, we still on for tonight? Dinner then a movie." She couldn't help but smile.

He laughed his Speedle laugh and said, "We're going out for dinner and a movie tonight...? I'm just kidding. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Lauren playfully pushed his shoulder as he set the brown evidence bag on the table.

"Open that sucker up and let's see what you got." Speed laughed and did as he was told.

As soon as the bag was opened, a putrid smell filled the Trace Lab. Gagging Lauren said, "Oh my God! I think I'm going to puke. How long has this person been dead?"

"Seventy-two hours," was all he said. Speed started hysterically laughing. Lauren could always make him laugh. "Come on the faster we do this the faster we can get out of here."

"Just give me a minute. I need to head to the ladies room. I am seriously going to puke," Lauren said taking off her lab coat and heading down to the restrooms.

When she came back Lauren saw Speed was on the phone and hanging up his lab coat. "Alright H, I'll be right there." He ended the call and turned to Lauren. "Hey I'm sorry but I gotta go. Boating accident on the causeway."

"What? You're going to leave me here? To do this by myself?" Lauren asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey duty calls I gotta go," Speed said smirking as he left the Trace Lab.

"You are so dead Speed!" Lauren shouted back.

* * *

Speed arrived back at CSI four hours later. He saw Lauren walking down the hallway and walked over to her. "Save it Speed!" Lauren said looking at him.

"How was it?"

"It was shitty! And you know what, that's what it smelled like. I puked like three times before I could finish it!" Speed went to say something but was stopped. "Don't even go there Speed."

"You're amazing you know that," Speed said going hug her; Lauren didn't object.

"Here are your results," she said handing him the file. "I'm headed out to get some lunch. You want to join me?"

"I would but Delko and I have to look over some jewelry?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?

"Yeah really. Thanks again. You're an angel," Speed said as he headed down to the layout room.

"We're still on for tonight right?" Lauren asked. Speed turned around and wink at her.

* * *

Dr. Alexx Woods had finally finished the autopsy on the boating victim, Reed Williams. Calleigh Duquesne opened the doors to the morgue ready to hear what Alexx had found. "Hey Alexx you have anything for me?" Calleigh asked in her polite southern accent.

"You came just in time Miss Calleigh. I just finished the post on the Williams man," Alexx said with a smile. "Cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head as we all suspected. Other than that he's a healthy man. I collected DNA samples from him, but no trace."

Calleigh sighed. "Okay thanks Alexx."

"No problem sugah. If you need anything come find me." Just then Alexx's pager went off. The message said she was needed at McCauley Jewelers. "Looks like a shootout at that McCauley Jewelers. Apparently there were casualties." Calleigh stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say Alexx?" Her heart began to race a mile a minute. Speed and Horatio were headed over there.

"Shootout at McCauley Jewelers. I'm needed and I'm sure you'll be too." Alexx noticed the terrified look on Calleigh's face. "Calleigh what's wrong?"

Calleigh struggled to find her words. "H-H-Horatio and T-T-Tim were going over there. They got a lead off the jewelry recovered from the scene." The two women looked at one another and immediately rushed out of the morgue and to the hummer. The both hopped into the truck and sped off to the scene.

* * *

Over across town, Lauren was heading back to work. As she got in her car, she started to feel butterflies. Why she had no idea. Shaking the feeling off, she started her car and backed out of her parking spot at the local deli and sandwich shop.

After driving for a little while Lauren got behind a traffic jam. "Ugh, are you serious?" Lauren said frustrated. She decided to call Horatio and let him know she was stuck in traffic. His phone rang until voicemail picked up. "Horatio, it's Lauren. I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lauren hung up and thought it was weird he didn't answer, but made the conclusion he was busy with the case. She figured Speed was with him so she picked up her cell again and tried calling him. Once again she got voicemail. "What the hell!"

Sirens sounded from behind her. They were getting louder and louder. Lauren looked in her rearview mirror and saw the all too familiar silver hummer. As the vehicle past she saw a blonde haired woman and a darker skinned woman. "Calleigh and Alexx," she said aloud.

The cars ahead of her moved forward about twenty feet. Lauren was beginning to see what was holding everyone up. The butterflies in her stomach turned to worry. Lauren willed the cars in front of her to move so she could get in the side lane to park her car. It took five minutes before she was able to move.

She quickly grabbed her badge, firearm, and cell phone then got out and headed north. Lauren dialed Calleigh's number, but no answer. "Dammit Calleigh! Pick up." All she got was her voicemail.

About ten feet up ahead she spotted two men talking about what they had seen. "Excuse me… excuse me… Miami-Dade Police." Lauren flashed her badge. "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked wondering if they could tell her anything.

"All we know officer is there was a shootout," the man said.

Lauren shut her eyes to calm herself. "Did you see anything?"

The other man spoke up, "Yeah, there was a red haired man, who walked in and a darker haired man walking next to him. The dark haired man had a blue button up shirt on. They looked like cops but I couldn't tell from this distance." Lauren felt sick to her stomach.

"Thank you gentlemen." They watched Lauren walk slowly up the street.

Looking ahead of her, she saw Horatio walk out of the jewelry store. She searched the crowd for Speed, but he was nowhere to be found. She picked up her pace to a jog. Then her jogging turned into running. "HORATIO!" she yelled.

Horatio Caine's head turned sharply in Lauren's direction. His face looking long and sad. Lauren flashed her badge just as she reached the yellow crime scene tape; the officer let her under. "Horatio, what's going on? Where's Speed?" Her voice was frantic when he stood there staring down at her. "H, where is he? I saw Calleigh and Alexx drive pass in the hummer." That's when she noticed the bloodstains on her boss's shirt. Lauren looked over his shoulder and her whole world felt like it was falling apart. What she saw made the world around her stop as she stared at what was behind Horatio.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight in front of Lauren was like a nightmare. Tim Speedle lying on the cold tiled floor, soaked in his own blood. "Noooo! Horatio, no, no, no!" Lauren shouted as she tried to go into the jewelry store, but Horatio held her back. Bystanders and other police officers turned their attention to the two CSI's.

"Lauren, you don't need to go in there. I think it's best you stay out here or go back to the lab," Horatio said calmly.

"No Horatio… I need to… to see him. He can't be gone. SPEED!" Lauren shouted in between sobs as she tried to push past Horatio. Alexx and Calleigh looked back, they too were fighting back tears.

"Lauren, please don't fight me." Horatio pleaded. He was struggling to hold her back. He hadn't realized how strong she really was until now. His arms gave out and Lauren pushed past him.

She stopped and knelt down in front of her friend's lifeless body. "Tim, please wake up. Don't leave me," Lauren said letting more tears fall.

"Sugah you shouldn't be here. Let me handle this. You know I'll take care of him," Alexx said putting a calming hand on Lauren's arm.

"Alexx, we were supposed to go out tonight. We were supposed to go see a movie. We were supposed to go out for dinner after work," Lauren sobbed. "He promised me." Alexx's heart dropped. She knew the two were getting closer. Speed had come to her many times to talk about Lauren and his feelings for her. Horatio watched from the door.

Calleigh knelt down next to Lauren. "Lauren, come on we need to let Alexx do her job," her voice filled with sadness.

"No, no I'm not leaving. I want to be here. I need to be here." Lauren raised her hand a cupped the side of Speed's face. It was warm to the touch, but that was to be expected. She could feel the stubble on his unshaven face. As she ran her thumb over it the prickly feeling made her thumb pad tingle.

Horatio walked over. "Lauren come on let Alexx do her job," he said holding out his hand to help her up. She nodded and rubbed her face with the hand that had been touching Speed. It felt wet. Taking her hand away she looked at it.

"Lauren, what is it, baby? Alexx asked.

Lauren sniffled. "These floors aren't wet are they?" They all looked confused. Calleigh felt the tiled floor; it was dry.

"No," Calleigh said.

"My hand was wet, and before you say anything it's not tears. It's not blood either." Lauren tried to figure out what made her hand wet. The only things she had touched was the floor and Speed's face; it was perspiration. But people who were no longer alive didn't sweat. Lauren touched the same spot on his face then lifted her hand up. Her hand was wet again. "My hand is wet," she said again. "Alexx, I thought you said that people don't sweat when you know…"

"They don't Lauren, but what are you saying?" Lauren didn't respond she put two fingers on Speed's neck and felt for a pulse. She moved her fingers around until she felt it, a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"Alexx, he's alive. I felt a pulse. I'm not lying. Please Alexx check," Lauren pleaded. She did as Lauren asked and she was right Speed had a pulse.

"Horatio, get rescue in here ASAP. Speedle is alive!"

Horatio's eyes went wide with shock. "RESCUE! I NEED RESCUE IN HERE NOW!" Horatio shouted.

Within seconds a rescue crew had arrived. The EMTs did their job and started wheeling Speed into the ambulance. "Lauren, go with Speed. We'll meet you there later. I'll call Eric," Horatio said. He didn't have to tell her twice. "Calleigh start processing the scene and Alexx the dead bodies." They all went their separate ways.

Horatio dialed Eric's number. "Delko," Eric answered.

"Eric, meet me at Miami General. Speed's been shot. Lauren's with him right now," Horatio said quickly then shut his phone.

* * *

The Miami General Hospital staff was scurrying around the emergency room. They looked like chickens with their heads cut off. They were getting ready for their trauma victim. "I need an OR room prepped and ready ASAP. LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE! All I know is it's an officer involved shooting," the chief of staff announced. "They'll be arriving any minute now! Be prepared!" Just as the chief of staff finished the doors flew open. Their patient had arrived. "Give me the 411 on our victim please."

"His name is Officer Tim Speedle. He was shot in the shoulder/chest area. He's lost a lot of blood, and he had been pronounced dead at the scene," an EMT named Rick explained.

Lauren reluctantly stayed behind as they wheeled Speed into the back rooms where only hospital staff was aloud. She was now completely alone. Lauren put her head in her hands and began to cry.

Sometime later, Lauren felt someone hug her from behind. The person's embrace felt strong and comforting. She opened her eyes and noticed the man's darker skin. She immediately knew who it was. "Eric" she said. She turned around to face him. They looked at one another and embraced in a hug. "We can't lose him Eric. We can't lose him," Lauren said starting to cry again.

"I know. We can't lose him," Eric said feeling his emotions surface. "Come on let's go light a candle in the chapel." Eric guided Lauren to the small chapel and they lit a candle for Speed.

* * *

The once bright Miami sunshine was now gone. 1:00p.m. turned into 3:00p.m., and 3:00p.m. turned into 9:00p.m. Calleigh had been working hard back at the lab. She managed to retrieve all the rounds fired in the shooting. Now she had the daunting task of comparing bullets to firearms. Eric had stayed as long as he could at the hospital with Lauren; when Horatio came he left to help Calleigh.

* * *

Lauren sat in the Intensive Care Unit waiting room. She hadn't had a chance to even see Speed because they weren't allowing visitors at the moment. Speed had been in surgery for four to six hours; Lauren couldn't remember how long anymore. One nurse was kind enough to bring her Speed's police badge. She ran her fingers over the silver plated badge and just stared at it. "Why God? Why Tim? He didn't deserve this," Lauren said out loud.

"No sweetheart he did not, but it happened. So, what we are going to do is be positive and hope for the best, okay," Horatio said coming in and sitting down next to his CSI. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Speed is a fighter and now that he has someone special in his life he will fight even harder."

Lauren looked at him. "Horatio, it's hard not to think the worst. I mean you were there you saw what happened, and Speed and I aren't together."

"You are together in your hearts," he said giving her hand a squeeze.

Lauren smiled and wiped the tears away. "Look at you going all Dr. Love on me." Horatio smile his Horatio smile and pulled her into a hug.

They were interrupted when Dr. Stanley called their names. "Lt. Caine, Officer Wolfe… he made it through the surgery. We lost him a few times, but he made it through. There was no evidence of any bullet in him so it must have gone through. He lost a lot of blood, and if he makes it through the night the chances of living increase. He's in a coma right now, and we aren't sure if he will ever come out of it."

"Can we see him?" Horatio asked in a calm and quiet voice. The doctor nodded and took Horatio and Lauren to Speed's room. "Okay, thank you doctor."

"Here's his room. I'll let you visit as long as you need. I'll be back in a little while to check up on him," Dr. Stanley said then left the room.

Lauren and Horatio walked in. Lauren took the chair and sat down next to Speed's hospital bed. Horatio stood behind her. She didn't know what to do or even say. He looked so fragile with all the tubes in him and all the bandages. Lauren was afraid that if she touched him he would break. Horatio's cell phone rang. He excused himself so he could take the call.

"Horatio."

"Horatio, it's Calleigh. Something isn't adding up in this case. I collected all the spent bullets from the scene. I recovered rounds for yours, Speedle's, and the guys in the back, but I got one single bullet, it was broken in two pieces, from a sniper rifle. Now I'm having a hard time figuring out why that would be."

"Calleigh? A sniper rifle...? Okay, what I want you to do is put everything down, and go home get some rest or come here to the hospital. Tomorrow we will start fresh. It's been a long day, and we don't want to compromise this case." The two finished their conversation and hung up.

* * *

Back in the hospital room, Lauren sat staring at her best friend. She had never seen him so helpless and it broke her heart. "Timmy, please… please don't leave me. I… I don't want to lose you. Plus we have dinner reservations tonight and I don't like to be stood up." No response. "You know, Horatio said something to me while he and I were in the waiting room. He said that you'll fight harder because you have someone special. I immediately said we were just friends. Then it… it sunk in, and I realized something." Lauren paused for a few moments then continued, "I love you," she whispered.

The hospital room door flew open startling Lauren. Speed's parents had arrived. "Ma'am, please you need to slow down and back up. I know this is your son, but please this is the ICU, not a hockey game," Dr. Stanley said firmly. "Two people in the room at a time," he added waiting for someone to leave. Speed's parents eyed Lauren, and she knew she was the chosen one who had to leave.

"I'll be back Speed, I promise." Lauren got up and left the room.

"Wait who are you, miss?" Barbara Speedle asked.

"I'm Lauren Wolfe, I'm a co-worker of Tim's, ma'am," Lauren said shaking his parent's hands.

"Were you with him when it happened?" Barbara asked.

"No, but I was with him on the ride here, ma'am." Lauren turned to face the sidewall. She didn't want his parents to see her like this. "I'll uh… I'll let you see your son. Take all the time you need." No more words were said as Lauren pushed her way passed Speed's parents and out into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh, Eric, and Alexx arrived at the hospital, and found Lauren was waiting for them down at the entrance. The three spot her sitting in a chair and they headed over to her. They noticed she was on the phone so they waited for her to finish. "Sorry guys, I had to call my brother," Lauren said when she finished the phone call.  
"It's alright sugah, come here," Alexx said pulling her into a hug. Eric and Calleigh followed suit. "So how is our Timmy?"

"He's alive…" was all Lauren could say. The doctors didn't have high hopes, but we're optimistic. "He's alive," she whispered. The look on Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx's faces expressed sadness. They knew by the tone of Lauren's voice that Speed's situation wasn't good. They all embraced in a hug again. Their emotions started getting the best of them as the four friends began to cry.

"We can't lose him," Calleigh sobbed. "We can't lose him."

"It's not good guys," Lauren sobbed. The team was like family, sometimes more so than their own relatives. A few minutes passed before Lauren escorted them to Speed's room; Horatio had to leave on business.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Speed's room his parents sat next to him in silence. When they first arrived they didn't know what to say. Now after an hour, Mrs. Speedle felt she could talk to her son even though he could not respond back. "Timothy honey, can you hear me?" she asked. No words came from their son. "Well, if you can I'm sorry that we haven't been around much these past several years. Your father got busy with the restaurants, and then Harry got into some trouble at school." She wiped the tears that started falling down her face. "He was suspended from school for a couple weeks." Barbara paused and took a hold of Speed's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry for not being here for you. None of what I just said is an excuse or shouldn't be an excuse. I guess after you left when Andy died, I didn't know what to do. So again, I'm sorry." His mother was in tears crying her heart out. She couldn't believe what she and Richard had done over all these years. They were missing out on their child's life.

A knock on the door startled the two. They looked up and saw the young woman who had been sitting with Speed when they arrived. This time she had three other people with her. Richard got up and met Lauren out in the hall. "How's he doing Mr. Speedle?" she asked hoping there was some good news.

He sighed. "The same, but that's a good thing I would think."

"Yeah. I would like you to meet the rest of Tim's colleagues. This is CSI Eric Delko and CSI Calleigh Duquesne, and this is Dr. Alexx woods, the Medical Examiner." They all shook hands and said hello. "Mr. Speedle, would it be alright if they go in there for a little while? We're all very close like."

Richard cleared his throat. "Yeah sure, just let me get Barb out. We need to go get something to eat anyway." The four nod and waited patiently for the Speedles to leave. When they did Lauren decided to wait in the waiting room. She wanted to give Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx some time alone.

Eric let Calleigh and Alexx sit in the two chairs while he stood at the end of the hospital bed. Calleigh didn't know what to say. She felt like a huge knot was in her throat.

Resting her elbows on Speed's bed she put her head in her hands and began to cry. Eric walked over to her and crouched down to her level. He pulled her into a hug and he too started to cry. Alexx seemed to be keeping it together pretty well, but it was because she felt she needed to for Eric and Calleigh.

As time passed Alexx, Eric, and Calleigh said what they needed to say, but didn't want to leave him. No one did, but it was necessary because they needed their sleep.

They left when Speed's parents came back and headed into the waiting room. They found Lauren asleep on the small uncomfortable looking sofa. "Baby, wake up," Alexx said gently stroking Lauren's hair.

Stirring a bit Lauren opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched then rubbed her eyes. "Is everything okay Alexx?"

"Everything's the same sugah. No change at all, but right now that's a good thing… listen Eric, Calleigh, and I are gonna go. Why don't you come with us?" Lauren looked at her then Calleigh, Eric, and finally back at Alexx.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'm going to stay here all night. I already called my brother and told him I wouldn't be home tonight. Plus I want to stay here. I'll feel better." Lauren stood up and hugged her friends. "I'll call you if anything changes okay. I think Horatio is coming back to so I won't be alone."

"Okay, call us if you need anything,, Lauren. I mean it," Calleigh said. Lauren nodded and gave each of them one last hug.

* * *

The next day, Speed had made it through the night, but no changes had occurred. He was still in a coma and non-responsive. Lauren had stayed the whole night even though most of her time was spent in the waiting room. She wanted to give his parents time to be with him.

* * *

Calleigh and Horatio went back to the scene of the shooting. The day before. Calleigh had called Horatio at the hospital saying she had something strange to report. All casings and bullets were accounted for except one. Calleigh had found a bullet that belonged to a sniper rifle. "Horatio, this isn't adding up. I didn't find a sniper rifle anywhere." She laughed realizing what she had said. "Of course we wouldn't find it. It's a sniper rifle."

Horatio smiled. "Yeah, I doubt they would leave the gun. The question becomes Calleigh… who was that shot meant for?" Nothing in the jewelry store helped the new investigation.

"How is Speedle doing?" Calleigh asked softly.

"He's hanging in there Calleigh. Lauren just called me about an hour ago. There's no change."

Calleigh nodded and shined her flashlight around the room. "Horatio we've been over this scene so many times there is nothing here." Horatio could tell she was getting frustrated and he didn't blame her. "I just hope Eric can get something off the bullet. He's been at it all morning." Just then Horatio's cell rang.

"Horatio."

"H, it's Delko. I finally got a fingerprint off the broken bullet Calleigh collected," Eric said through the phone.

"Eric, did we get a name?"

"That's the thing H. Nothing has come up yet, and I've even been running it through different databases, but I'm going to keep trying."

"Okay keep me posted." With that Horatio hung up and informed Calleigh on what was going on back at the lab. "Eric found a print on the sniper bullet you found, but nothing has come up in AFIS… He's still running it though."

Calleigh sighed. "I just hope he gets something."

"Yeah… me too. Okay, Calleigh I'm going head over to the hospital check on Speed and get his clothes from yesterday, maybe they can help us."

Calleigh smiled. "Okay, keep me posted and I'll keep you posted." Horatio looked up at his young CSI and smiled back. He moved forward and embraced her in a comforting hug. He could feel her tense muscle relax.

"Hang in there Calleigh."

"I'm trying."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Lauren was about to head into Speed's hospital room, when she saw an unfamiliar doctor walked in; she found that suspicious. She picked up her pace as she made her way down the hallway. Lauren saw Speed's parents walk out. "Mr. and Mrs. Speedle, who is that, that just walked into Tim's room?" Lauren asked not getting a good feeling about him.

"He's Timothy's new doctor, Dr. Sanders. He said Dr. Stanley had a special assignment, and he had to take care of it right away. And that Dr. Stanley requested him," Mrs. Speedle said meeting up with Lauren in front of Speed's room.

"He assured us that he was the best," Mr. Speedle added. Lauren looked at the two tired and worried parents then took a peek in Speed's room. Everything seemed to be alright so far.

Lauren hesitated. "Okay... do you mind if I go see him now?"

"Dr. Sanders said he needed to give him something, but after that you can go in. We're going to go get some food. We'll be back, take your time," Mrs. Speedle said.  
Lauren watched Speed's parents walk away. She wasn't gonna let this new doctor do his thing alone. She found that strange. Usually the nurse would do that type of work. Lauren headed into the room.

"Excuse me," Lauren said clearing her throat. Dr. Sanders jumped at her voice. She saw he was about to put something Speed's IV, but stopped. "Who are you?"

"Oh! You scared me. I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Maxwell Sanders. I'm Officer Speedle's new doctor," he said putting the still full syringe in his white lab coat pocket. "Dr. Stanley had a special assignment he had to go on so he asked me to take over. I hope that's okay." Lauren just stared at him.

"You can finish with what you were doing. I'll just sit back here," Lauren said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Oh, um no need to, I got it covered, officer!"

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the new doctor. She crossed her arms over her chest and her left leg over her right. "I'd prefer to stay here. You won't even know I'm here. Do what you need to do." Dr. Sanders fished around in his pocket and grabbed the syringe he had before. He looked at it again and then back at Lauren.  
"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, yeah actually it's a good thing you stopped me. I grabbed the wrong medication. I'll be right back." Keeping her eyes narrowed, Lauren watched the doctor leave the room.

Lauren sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration. 'Something isn't right here,' she thought to herself before bring the chair closer to Speed's hospital bed. She gently took a hold of his hand and squeezed it.

Lauren swallowed hard. Seeing Speed like this broke her heart. She had been in this position a little over a year ago when her best friend and work partner had been murder in the line of duty; he had been shot like Speed. "Tim…" Lauren hesitated. "Timmy you uh, you need to pull through okay, because I can't lose another friend. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to say again that I love you. You make me smile and laugh, and every time you're around I feel like life is perfect."

Lauren stopped and started laughing. "Oh my gosh, listen to me. I sound like a goofball with all this rambling." Her face turned serious and her laughing stopped. "Please Tim don't leave me, don't leave us. I, we need you, especially Horatio. He has lost so much already. His mother and Ray, and now he could lose you, and I don't know if he could handle it. He looks at you as his son. He looks at all of us as his family." Lauren ran her thumb over Speed's hand as she felt tears fall from her eyes. "Please don't die Timmy, please." The tears started to flow down her cheeks; she didn't bother wiping them away.


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio stood outside Speed's hospital room looking in. He had passed Barbara and Richard on his way up here. He couldn't hear what Lauren was saying to Speed, but he knew she cared about him deeply.

Horatio quietly knocked on the door and walked in. Lauren looked up and gave a watery smile. "Hey Horatio."

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Horatio asked smiling back. She shrugged her shoulders saying she was okay. "Lauren, can I speak to you for a minute outside?" She nodded and they headed out into the hall.

"What's up, Horatio?"

"Lauren you need to go back to the lab and get cleaned up or go home and get cleaned up."

"What, you don't like the bloodstained," Lauren said making a joke. Horatio laughed. She had bloodstains all over her clothes from yesterday's events.

"You'll feel better once you take a hot shower and change. Plus I need you back at the lab. We might have a new case involving the shooting."

"A new case?" Lauren asked folding her arms a crossed her chest.

"Yeah. Calleigh went back to the scene last night. She found some interesting evidence."

"But I thought that case was closed? You found the little boy."

"Yes, but Calleigh and I think someone was being targeted. We went back to the scene again this morning," Horatio said playing with his sunglasses.

"Really? Who?" Lauren asked intrigued.

"We aren't sure. That's why I need you back at the lab and then I need you to go back to the crime scene. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, of course Horatio." Lauren paused thinking a moment then continued, "Horatio hold on. All of those guys in the jewelry were shot and killed."

"Not everyone, the owner Rudy wasn't and the rest of the workers."

"But wasn't he involved in the kidnapping of the little boy? And you and Speed were the only other two people. Horatio they could have been after either of you." Lauren looked at Horatio concerned. The more she thought about the situation the more her gut said someone had been after Horatio or Speed or both of them.

"Lauren, that's what we need to figure out, okay." She agreed. "Now, how about I take you home so you can get a change of clothes and a hot shower?" Lauren looked unsure. She didn't want to leave Speed alone especially after the apparent doctor change. "Lauren, is there something wrong?" Horatio started playing with his sunglasses again.

She cleared her throat. "I don't want to leave him right now, Horatio. When I was walking down the hall, Speed's parents were heading to get some food. They said a new doctor had taken over, and that he was in there now," Lauren whispered.

Horatio knew Lauren was worried about Speed, but he knew there were good doctors at Miami General. "Lauren, I know you're worried about Speed, but they are well trained doctors here."

"But-" Lauren started.

"Okay, how about I send a patrol officer up here? Would that make you feel better," he said with a smile; he could see her relax a bit. "Okay. Come on let's go take you home so you can get a change of clothes and a hot shower," he added as they headed to the parking lot.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh stood in the layout room looking over their new case. "I can't believe Horatio took us off the case and put a rookie on. I mean he doesn't know anything about Speed," Eric growled in frustration. Calleigh understood why Eric was upset and she was a little too, but Horatio always had his reasons.

"Eric, I understand where you're coming from, but Horatio knows what he's doing. Plus Lauren will be there with him. You never know he might be a good CSI," Calleigh said ending with a smile upon her sweet southern face. Eric grunted and shook his head.

Calleigh chuckled a little. "What?" Eric asked smiling.

"Nothing, you just make me smile."

A silly grin played a crossed Eric's handsome face. "You mean like last night?" Her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as she continued to write down evidence and case numbers.

"Yes… like last night. Which we need to talk about," Calleigh said keeping her eyes on what she had in front of her. Her cheeks were still a deep shade of pink. The two CSIs continue to work, but in silence.

* * *

The shower and the change of clothes felt refreshing. Lauren felt rejuvenated and ready to get back to work. She walked into the locker room at CSI and saw Eric and Calleigh talking. "Hey guys," Lauren said with a smile.

"Hey Laur, how's Speed doing?" Eric asked standing up.

She sighed. "He's not better, but he's the same so that's good."

Calleigh could tell something was bothering Lauren. "How are you doing Lauren? You look upset. Is there something wrong?"

Lauren hesitated a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell Eric and Calleigh about her suspicions of this new doctor, but she quickly realized she needed to. "I'm fine, but can we sit down and talk?"Eric and Calleigh took a seat. "This morning when I went to see Tim, his parents told me, as they left to get something to eat, that he had a new doctor. I was a little suspicious. So after they left I went in Tim's room and the new doctor was there."

Eric interrupted, "What's wrong with that? Dr. Stanley probably had to take an emergency case."

Lauren gave him a look as if saying 'let me finish.' "Anyway, I brought attention to myself letting him know I was there. He jumped and immediately took the syringe out of Tim's IV. He was going to put something in there, and he didn't want anyone to be around. I asked him if he was going to give it to him, but he said it wasn't the right medication and thanked me for stopping him," Lauren explained.

Eric and Calleigh sat in silence a moment to take everything in. "This doctor could have been telling the truth, but you would never know. Did he seem nervous?" Calleigh asked.

Lauren sighed. "No, but my gut is telling me something isn't right. I just, ugh I don't know." Lauren put her head in her hands and sighed.

Calleigh put her arm around her friend to comfort her. Everyone was on edge from the past twenty-four hours, even nightshift. Tim Speedle was a person who made an impact on people. They couldn't lose him, not ever.

Eric sat down on the other side of Lauren. "Did you tell Horatio about it?"

"Yeah, I did. He's putting police protection on him… I just don't think that's enough." She ran her fingers through her hair and stood up. "Well, we better get going. Have you guys gotten anything else on this case?"

"Um, Horatio didn't tell you?" Calleigh said. Lauren shook her head no. "Oh, well we have a new team member. You and the new CSI are working on it."

"Oh, Horatio didn't want you working the case?" Lauren asked confused.

"He thought it would be better if we had someone new that didn't know Tim like we did. Someone that was wasn't bias," Eric said un-enthusiastically.

Lauren grabbed a few things out her locker then shut it. "I guess I could see that. You know Horatio has his reasons for everything, Eric." Eric nodded knowing Lauren was right. "Well, I guess I better go. When you guys get a chance go see Tim, watch that doctor. His name is Dr. Sanders."

"We promise," Calleigh said getting teary-eyed. The two women hug each other tight. "We won't let anything else happen to him." Calleigh and Lauren couldn't hold back the tears any longer; Eric walked over and hugged his two co-workers.

* * *

Lauren met Horatio in the layout room. "You ready to get started?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Horatio asked noticing her mood had improved a little.

"You already asked me that, but I feel better. The bloodstained look wasn't right for me."

Horatio smiled at her. "Lauren, I have someone else who is going to help us work the case."

"I heard from Eric and Calleigh. I ran into them in the locker room. So who is this new person?" Lauren asked looking around, but didn't see anyone else but herself and Horatio. "Is this person here now?"

"Yes, he's changing his clothes. He'll be up here in a few minutes. He came in earlier today and asked about the job." Lauren had no idea who it would be, but she would be in for a surprise.

"Okay. So this case, Horatio. You know how we thought maybe Rudy, the two employees, and maybe one of the robbers were the targets."

"Yeah I do." Horatio looked intrigued.

"I don't think any of them were the targets. This is a gut feeling so I could be wrong. Now the only other people in there were you and Speed."

"You think we were targets?" Horatio rested his hands on his hips and cocked his head sideways completing the Horatio Caine stance.

"Yeah I do, but it's just a gut feeling. It wouldn't be the first time for you though," Lauren said with a small grin. "Criminals fear you." Horatio chuckled. Lauren could always make him smile.

They started looking through the evidence when a few minutes later the new hire came in, one Ryan Wolfe, Lauren's younger brother. She was completely surprised. She had no idea that he was looking for a career change. "Oh my god, Ryan is this for real?"

"Yes Lauren, meet our newest CSI, Ryan Wolfe," Horatio said introducing the two.

"You must have been really bugging Horatio for this job. Eric and Speed said they've seen you around here a lot talking to Horatio," Lauren said taking off her latex gloves and giving Ryan a hug.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you could say that. So what's the case?" He wanted to dive in and get his hands dirty. Lauren handed him the case file and he began to read it. His eyes went wide seeing that it was jewelry store shooting case. "Guys, I'm sorry about what happened. I know you and Speedle are close, Lauren and Lt. Caine I'm sorry too. I haven't had the chance yet to get to know him."

Lauren smiled a half smile. "Thanks, but let's focus on the case."

Horatio's cell went off. "I have to take this, you two start and find me when you have something," Horatio said walking out of the evidence room.

Lauren turned to face her brother. "Yes, he's a very good friend of mine and I hope something more…" she trailed off. Ryan got what she meant. Lauren would always talk about Speed when she came home from work. He could tell she loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

The call Horatio received was nothing of importance at the moment. Seeing as he had a moment to himself he decided to head to Miami General. The parking lot wasn't too busy. He walked through the sliding glass doors and made his way over to the ICU department; he hadn't had a chance to sit down and talk to Speed.

He passed Barbara and Richard Speedle in the hallway who, were going to get some fresh air outside. Horatio sat down in the chair next to Speed. Speed was still unresponsive. "Hey Speed," Horatio started as he gently grabbed a hold of Speed's free hand. "Listen to me, Speed, you need to wake up okay, because you have a lot of people who love you and care about you. I... I don't know if I can do this job without my right hand man. So... you have to wake up," he choked out. Just as he was about to continue his cell phone rang again, it was Lauren. "Lauren."

"Horatio, Ryan and I are going to go back to the jewelry store in a little while, and see if we can't figure out where the shot came from," Lauren said into the receiver. "How's Speed doing?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there when I'm done at the hospital, and he's hanging there. There's been no change."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll see you in a little while." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Horatio headed back into Speed's hospital room and sat down. "Speed, you can't leave me okay." His voice cracked. "I can't lose you like I did Ray and my mother… Speed, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Horatio waited. Nothing. "Speed, please if you can hear me squeeze my hand," he pleaded. Horatio wanted some sign telling him that Speed would make it through.

Moments later he felt Speed's fingers move. That was enough for him to believe everything was going to be just fine. "Speed, you're going to make it, okay. You just need to fight. Fight to come back, you hear me." Speed moved his fingers again as if saying yes he would.

* * *

Ryan and Lauren were still in layout looking over the evidence Calleigh had collected. "Okay, so all we have is one damaged bullet, and a gut feeling that either Horatio, Speed, or even both had been the targets," Lauren said looking at crime scene photographs and the evidence in front of her. Lauren then looked at the notes she had written down while interrogating Rudy and the two women employees a few moments ago; she had asked them to come in and give their statements. "Rudy checked out. He had nothing to do with it, the two employees aren't involved. They don't have the brains to do anything like that. I'm surprised he hired those two." Lauren started laughing.

"What?" Ryan said.

"You're too funny. You had all your questions written down on the pad of paper. You and your OCD."

"Hey I was prepared, and I did a very good job if I do say so myself."

"Yes you did Ryan. You did a very good job, but we need to figure out what to do next. We have nothing." Lauren looked at her brother. "What should we do CSI Wolfe?"

He smiled. His sister was always supportive of him and wanted to see him succeed. "Well, I think we should go back to the scene. See if we can find anything else… like you told Lt. Caine."

"Alright, grab your kit and let's go," Lauren said discarding her latex gloves, but stopped. "Wait! It said in the file that Calleigh logged another fingerprint from the crime scene earlier today." She sighed rubbing her face in frustration. "My mind is going on me," she sighed. Lauren went to head out but Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Lauren, come here," he said pulling her in a hug. She let out a sigh into his chest. She need that hug.

Pulling back she looked up at him and said, "Thanks Ryan, I needed that. Now come on let's go see if the print leads us anywhere."

* * *

Joseph Kayle, a prints lab tech, sat in his chair while he ran some fingerprints for a different case. The door opened and Lauren and Ryan walked in. "Joseph my man, please tell me you have something on that fingerprint Eric was running earlier," Lauren said.

"Hey Lauren! And I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no results of any kind here," he said.

"What? Joseph, Eric ran that print hours ago. How is it not here?" Ryan stood silent behind his sister.

"I'm sorry Lauren. There was nothing here when I walked in," Joseph apologized.

"The most important case going on right now, and the evidence gets lost. How wonderful is this? It's not your fault, Joseph." Lauren reached for her phone and dialed Eric's number. "Eric, where's the results of the fingerprint you ran this morning. The one from the sniper bullet? Joseph said he hasn't seen it anywhere."

"It should be there. I had to step out of the lab for a bit, and asked the new lab tech to watch it. I can't remember her name," Eric said confused.

Lauren sighed. "Great. Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Yeah, she had dark brown hair like yours, black glasses and she had on a bright pink top with black pants on," Eric explained.

"Okay, thank you. Ryan and I are going to go find her now. I'll keep you informed." Lauren ended the call as soon as the woman she was looking for walked into the lab. "Excuse me, miss."

"Yes," the woman said.

"Did you finished getting the results Eric Delko asked you to keep an eye on because they aren't here?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I took them with me. I was trying to find him." She handed Lauren the file.

"Looks like AFIS found a match. Ray Granger. He had a DUI back when he was twenty-three. He's forty-five now," Lauren said reading the results. "Well then let's bring him in. The jewelry store will have to wait a little while longer. What do you say we grab some fast food for lunch and head over to his house? There's a Burger King right near him. It's on me," Lauren said.

"Sounds good," Ryan said.

* * *

Frank and Lauren park their vehicles on the side of the street. Lauren had called him letting him know he was needed. Horatio was already there waiting. "Frank you missed an amazing lunch of burgers and fries," Lauren said smiling at the homicide detective.

"Damn, you know I love the King," Frank said laughing.

"Don't worry Frank we got you some. It's in the hummer. I wouldn't leave my favorite detective hanging." Lauren said walking up next to him.

"I always knew you were my favorite CSI." Lauren chuckled.

Horatio lead the way up the Ray Granger's front door. Frank knocked and said, "Mr. Granger, Miami-Dade PD! Open up!" To their surprise a little boy answered the door. He looked about eight or nine years old. Lauren stepped forward. Frank might scare him off.

"Hi sweetie, is your dad home?" Lauren asked. The little boy just stared at them. "Is there anyone here with you?"

"Trevor who's there?" came a woman's voice. She soon appeared in the doorway.

"Ma'am we're from the Miami-Dade Police Department. My name is Lt. Caine. This is Detective Tripp, CSIs Lauren Wolfe and Ryan Wolfe. Is Ray Granger home? We need to speak to him," Horatio said.

"No, he's not right now. He's at work, but he usually comes home for a late lunch and then heads back," Mrs. Granger said.

"Do you mind if we wait here for him?" Mrs. Granger was a little hesitant, but decided to let them in, even though she had no idea why they were looking for her husband.

After a few minutes of waiting Lauren excused herself to go call Speed's parents. "Hello," a saddened Mrs. Speedle answered.

"Barbara what's wrong? Did something happen to Tim?" Lauren asked frantic.

"Honey he's not doing well. We almost lost him. The doctors said-" Barbara said stopping in mid-sentence. She was fighting back tears. "The doctors said it's not looking good for him."

"What? He was just doing fine this morning. Horatio just left the hospital." Lauren couldn't believe this. It couldn't be true, he wasn't going to die he was going to make it. "What happened?"

"They said he went into cardiac arrest. Miss Wolfe I think it's time we end it," Barbara said as she cried some more.

'No, she can't do that she can't give up on her son. This is a mistake.' Lauren said to herself. "No, Mrs. Speedle don't you dare pull that plug, don't you dare," Lauren said full of rage as tears fell down her face.

"Honey, Dr. Sanders said he didn't have a chance. They said he would never come out of the coma and if he did then he would be a vegetable." Lauren listened to Speed's mother and found what she said to be odd.

'Brain dead?' Lauren thought to herself. "No don't do it Mrs. Speedle. Don't do it. I'm coming over there right now don't go anywhere. Don't give up on your son, he's a fighter and he's… he's going to get better."

"Lauren the doctor said he would be brain dead."

"Mrs. Speedle, that man is not his doctor. Where's Dr. Stanley?"

"Dr. Sanders said he had an emergency to take and that he would be taking over for him until Dr. Stanley could return," Barbara said letting out a small sob.

Lauren sighed as more tears fell from her eyes. Something wasn't right. "Mrs. Speedle, please don't. Something is right. Please, just wait," Lauren pleaded.

"Okay, I have to go anyway. Dr. Sanders just came in the room."

"Mrs. Speedle, do not listen to him. I have a bad feeling."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Just trust me on this. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Lauren ended the call and headed back into the house. "Horatio, can I talk to you for a minute," Lauren said walking up beside her boss and whispering in his ear. He followed Lauren into the hallway where they were alone.

"Lauren, is there something wrong?" Horatio asked noticing her red eyes.

"We need to leave and go to the hospital. I just called Speed's mother, and um…" Lauren trailed off trying to keep it together. "She said he's not doing well, and that he went into cardiac arrest and they want to pull the plug." She couldn't hold her emotions in any longer. Horatio was shocked at the Speedle's decision to give up on their son. He was doing just fine when he left him not too long ago.

"Come here Lauren," he said embracing her in a hug. His heart felt like it had been ripped in half. Something else was going on. "Lauren, something else is going on, what is it?"

"I don't know Horatio. There's something wrong with that doctor. He's been on my list ever since he showed his face. We need to get there immediately."

"Okay, Frank and Ryan can stay here and question Mr. Granger. Let's go before something else happens that isn't right."

They head back into the living room where Frank and Ryan were sitting. "Mr. Wolfe, Frank something has come up and Lauren and I need to go. Wait here for Mr. Granger and question him. If you get a lead follow it no questions asked."


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren didn't bother parking the hummer. She stopped at the entrance with the flashers on. Both her and Horatio ran up to ICU. Horatio spotted Speed's parents and stopped to talk to them letting Lauren move forward.

Lauren ran, as fast as she could, to Speed's room. "Miss, you can't go in there at the moment Dr. Sanders is looking Mr. Speedle over," said Nurse Ashlee Greenberg.

"I don't think so honey. You're coming with me," Lauren said grabbing her by the arm. She had a bad feeling about this nurse like she did Dr. Sanders.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Lauren yelled back as she kept walking toward making her way towards Speed's room.

As she got closer she noticed a man in a blue lab coat. She unbuttoned her holster taking out her gun. "You stay here and don't even think about moving."

People everywhere started watching. As Lauren got closer she realized the man was Dr. Sander. "Dr. Sanders back away from the patient and drop what you are doing," Lauren said pointing the gun at his back. He did nothing. "Sir back away from the patient."

"I'm just giving him some medication that's all," he said taking off the cap to the syringe. Lauren moved closer.

"I don't think you heard me. Step away from the patient." She pressed the gun to his back.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. My boss is going to hear about this," he growled. He set the syringe on top of one of the monitors.

"Walk slowly out into the hall, hands where I can see them." Once out in the hallway he spotted his partner.

"What is wrong with you? You're supposed to keep your mouth shut about everything!" He shouted.

"Dr. Sanders, she didn't say anything. Is there something I should know?" Lauren asked. He looked from Ashlee to Lauren and back at Ashlee.

Before she knew it he took off running. Dr. Sanders didn't get far. Lauren grabbed him throwing him up against the wall. "You sonofabitch, you thought you would get away with this. Drugging a patient and trying to kill him. Telling his parents there is no hope. Tell me, did you shoot him too at the jewelry store. Are you the sonofabitch who shot Officer Speedle?" Lauren stood no more than two inches from the Dr. Sanders's face. She pushed the barrel of her gun in his left shoulder in the same spot Speed had gotten shot. The look of terror filled the doctor's face and eyes. Perspiration had started to form on his forehead.

"I want my lawyer," he choked out.

"I bet you do. Turn around you're under asset for the attempted murder of Officer Tim Speedle. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law…" Lauren finished reading him his rights and handcuffed him. As if right on time Frank came walking in. "Frank take this sonofabitch to the police department. While you're at it take her too," Lauren said nodding over at Ashlee. Frank and Ryan had finished their questioning at the Granger household.

"Sure thing Lauren. Anything else I can do?" Frank asked handcuffing Ashlee.

"Tell Ryan to bring up his kit. I'm not leaving this area until we get some doctors and nurses who we can trust. If we have to we'll have Alexx up here." She walked into Speed's room and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry," she cried out. She felt she had let him down; she hadn't been there to protect him.

* * *

The Chief of Staff at Miami General looked critically at Dr. Alexx Woods, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, this was way too close this time, and I'd prefer there not be another. Besides Nurse Parker is one of the best, as you already know by reading her résumé."

"I do. How long would you be here for?"

Alexx thought a moment and then said, "We'll see."

The Chief nodded his head and said, "Alright. If you got your end at the medical examiner's office taken care of it's fine by me and the board. Now Dr. Woods, you and Nurse Parker have a patient to tend too."

"Yes, sir and thank you. Where is Parker?"

"Outside in the hall I believe."

"Okay." Alexx left the office, collected Nurse Parker and made a quick stop by the doctor's locker rooms to get a white coat before heading to ICU.

As they approached the room, both were looking over Speed's records, and Alexx was furious. Too many corners had been cut. They'd be lucky if he woke before the weekend.

"What the hell is going on in this hospital?" Alexx asked to no one in particular.

"They don't have you on staff," Nurse Parker said. Alexx smiled taking that as a compliment. "So I hear this, Tim Speedle, is his name, is well respected and loved," Nurse Parker added.

"You got that right. He's like a son to me," Alexx said looking up from the file as they approached Speed's room. She saw Lauren sitting outside of Speed's room; tears were falling down her face.

"Lauren, baby, you okay?" Lauren didn't move she just kept staring. Alexx nudged her a little breaking her from her trance.

"Alexx, what are you doing here? Did something happen to Speed?" Lauren asked frantic running her fingers through her hair. Nurse Parker thought this woman might have been his wife or even sister.

"No baby, he's fine he's right here, still alive." Lauren stood up, and Alexx pulled her into a hug as she cried on her shoulder. It was then Nurse Parker had realized Lauren was a co-worker of Speed, and could tell that the two had a very close relationship, along with Alexx.

"Alexx, shouldn't you be a work?" Lauren asked breaking the hug and wiping the tears away.

"I am at work, baby. After all that has happened it's time someone took charge around here. I'm Timmy's new doctor and this woman right behind me is Critical Care Nurse, Virginia Parker. She's the tops in her field. It's time we get our boy up and out of here." Lauren smiled at Virginia and extended her hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Wolfe a colleague of Speed's. It's nice to meet you, Nurse Parker."

Virginia smiled. "Right back at ya, and you can call me Virginia."

"Has the rest of the team met you yet?" Lauren asked glancing over at Tim for a quick moment.

"No, they're on their way though. I heard about what happened earlier and that's when I said enough is enough. It's about time someone took control and started taking care of Timmy the right way," Alexx said. She pulled Lauren into a hug again.

"I'm so glad you're his doctor, Alexx," Lauren said crying into Alexx's shoulder once again.

A few minutes later, the rest of the team showed up. They were all surprised to see this unfamiliar woman standing next to Alexx; Lauren had gone back into Speed's room.

"Alexx, what's going on?" Horatio said unsure as to why his top medical examiner would be here at the hospital dressed in a lab coat.

"Alexx, what's going on?" Eric asked confused.

"Given these past couple of days, things have been… well hectic, and with what just recently happened I felt it was time someone took charge in this hospital. You are looking at Tim's new doctor, me, and this right here is Nurse Virginia Parker. She's tops in her field. I would trust her with my own life. Virginia this is Tim's parents, Barbara and Richard Speedle, and then we have Lt. Horatio Caine, CSI's Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, and Ryan Wolfe. Standing next to Ryan we have Detective Frank Tripp and Yelina Salas," Alexx said introducing everyone.

Virginia looked at the group, and she could tell she didn't have their full trust and she didn't blame them. She looked in the eyes of the man that was introduced to her as Lt. Horatio Caine. She felt he would be the one who would take the most convincing. His eyes told the whole story. He felt he had let the man named, Tim Speedle down, and it was his fault he was in this whole mess.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I know it will take some time for you to trust me, but I can assure you nothing will happen to your friend and colleague, Tim Speedle." They all nodded.

"We're just glad we have someone we trust watching him and taking care of him," Calleigh said trying to keep herself together.

"Yes, we are just glad we have someone who we can finally trust. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Parker, but we all have to get to work. Alexx keep us updated on everything. Mrs. Speedle, please inform Lauren we need her." With that Horatio put on his shades and started making his way to the waiting hummer; his team followed him. Ryan stayed behind to bag and tag the syringe full of liquid Dr. Sanders attempted to inject into Speed's IV.

Barbara Speedle informed Lauren, Horatio needed her, and she eventually caught up with him out in the parking lot.

Lauren got in the vehicle and they headed back to the police department. Their ride back was a quiet one, which Horatio expected. He too had so much going through his head at the moment.

He glanced over at Lauren a few times, and saw a few tears being shed. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to okay, but that would be a lie. Horatio had no idea how things were going to turn out after what had just happened.

* * *

When Horatio and Lauren arrived back at headquarters, Frank filled them in on Ray Granger. He in fact had nothing to do with the shooting. He had only sold the bullets to the person who shot Speed. Well, he hadn't actually sold the bullets to the shooter. Ray Granger had shown the bullets to a previous customer, and had left his print behind. Frank was skeptical but his story checked out.

* * *

Ryan arrived back at the lab he quickly sent the syringe full of liquid to trace, and then had Eric dust the syringe for prints. They found one but no hits in AFIS; they figured it belonged to Dr. Sanders. The results from trace had come back. Epinephrine was Dr. Sanders's drug of choice.

"Dr. Sanders, we found a high dose of Epinephrine in the syringe you were going to administer to Officer Speedle. Normally, this drug is used to help save a person's life, but in this case it was used in attempt to murder Officer Speedle. You're a doctor, you would know that sort of thing, right? Plus it's untraceable once the body digests it." Lauren stopped at stared at him. "Now we found one fingerprint on it. Is this gonna be yours or Ashlee's," Lauren said showing the picture of the fingerprint. He said nothing. Lauren and Frank just stared at one another. "Dr. Sanders do you mind if we take some DNA samples and your fingerprints?" Lauren asked leaning forward.

"Yes I mind," he snorted.

"Oh wait… I'm sorry, I was just… being polite. Ryan go swab Miss Greenberg and get her prints please. I'll take this one right here." Lauren opened her kit and took out a pair of latex gloves while Frank stood back watched. She grabbed a swab and said, "Open wide this won't be too painful."

After collecting what they needed, Ryan walked the swabs over to DNA while Lauren delivered the prints to Eric."Hey Eric, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm okay I guess. I just feel like... I don't know what I feel like really. You need me to run prints?" He asked seeing two print cards in Lauren's hand.

"Yeah, but more like compare. They're from Dr. Sanders and Ashlee Greenberg. We're hoping one matches the print Ryan found on the syringe."

"I'll do it right now. Everything else can wait."

"Thanks Eric, hang in there." The two friends hugged each other tight. "Hang in there okay."

He nodded his head and said, "I'm trying. You hang in there too."

Horatio, Lauren, and Ryan met up. Lauren filled her boss in on what was going on. "Okay, good now we need to keep looking for who shot Speed. We have nothing but a damaged bullet," Horatio said.

"H, we've looked everywhere there is nothing. Let's face it we aren't going to find anything," Ryan said looking defeated. With all that had happened in the past couple hours the two young CSIs forgot about going back to the scene.

Horatio gave him the Caine stare. "Excuse me, Mr. Wolfe."

Lauren wasn't hearing anything that the two men were talking about. A thought had crossed her mind, a big one. "H, when Speed was shot where was he standing?" Lauren blurted out.

"Um, from what I remember he was standing in the path of the doorway. Why?"

"Well, Calleigh found that bullet in the jewelry cases or around the area from what I read in the report. The bullet hit the glass and then hit the floor making it shatter. The shot that hit Speed was a through and through, right?" Horatio nodded. "Horatio that round Calleigh found had to have been the first shot. I don't know, maybe to shatter the window that was facing you guys or just a bad shot. Where the front doors were open?"

"Um, yes they were."

"So the shot that hit Speed is still missing. We need to go back to the scene and have our friend Otto the dummy tag along with us."

"Let's go," Horatio said.


	7. Chapter 7

McCauley Jewelers still had the bright yellow crime scene tape. Horatio wasn't going to release the scene until the case was solved. "Alright, so let's keep the doors open," Ryan said as he went to prop the French doors open.

"Okay so Horatio, how about you go stand where you were when the shots were fired and then tell me where Speed was," Lauren said carrying Otto. Horatio got in his position then directed Lauren to where Speed had been standing. Once in place the three CSIs looked at the crime scene photos of Speed's gunshot wound. They were hard to look, but it was necessary for solving the case.

"Mr. Wolfe, let's put the laser lights in and see the direction the bullet was traveling," Horatio said staring intently at the dummy. Ryan placed one in the front and back of Otto's foam shoulder. He switched the lasers on and the three CSIs followed the line of sight. The one in front beamed through several small trees and up to a business building a few miles away. The back one lead straight to a palm tree just a crossed the street.

"Well, we know where the bullet exited Speed. It's in that palm tree a crossed the street," Ryan said as he began to walk outside. Lauren and Horatio follow him.

Lauren had a huge grin on her face. She saw a bullet lodged into the tree. Setting her kit down, she took out a pair of latex gloves and grabbed some tweezers. Ryan took a few photos first before letting Lauren wiggle the evidence out.

"Come to mama," she said carefully working the bullet.

"I think while you two work on this I'm going to go pay the office building a visit to see if I can dig up anything good. Keep me posted. If it seems out of place bag it and tag it," Horatio stated as he put his shades back on and walked off to the office buildings.

* * *

Carly Stanis sat at the front desk of Palm Island Reality typing information into the computer. "Can I help you sir," she asked the red haired man as he approached the front desk.

Taking off his sunglasses the red haired man said, "Yes, my name is Lt. Horatio Caine. I'm from the Miami-Dade crime lab, and I'm here on a case. I was wondering if I could take a look around on the fifth floor. I have reason to believe a suspect in my case used it."

"The fifth floor is being renovated right now Lt. Caine. There shouldn't be anyone up there."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked again.

"No not at all. I'll take you up there." She got up off her chair and escorted him to the fifth floor. Carly was wearing a simple slim fitting black dress with black stiletto heels. "By the way my name is Carly Stanis."

The elevator doors opened and Horatio noticed Carly had been telling the truth. The fifth floor was being redone. "Is that all, Lt. Caine?"

"Just one more thing. Have you seen this man and this woman?" He asked holding up a photo of Dr. Sanders and then Ashlee Greenberg.

She looked intently at the two photos. "Um, yeah actually I've seen both of them here. The man is Dr. Sanders, he was looking at some office space here I believe and it was on this floor. The woman is Ashlee Greenberg. She's an employee of Dr. Sanders or maybe someone very close to him. I've seen her a lot. She would always come here with bags of stuff. I assumed it was for the office after he had bought the whole fifth floor. Frankly, I have no idea why he would by office space in here. We aren't a doctor's office."

"Thank you very much Miss Stanis, your help is very much appreciated." Horatio smiled at her. She had no idea how much she had helped the investigation. She nodded and headed back down to her desk in the reception area.

Walking over to the window he glanced out. He saw his two CSIs searching the back area of the jewelry store. He had a gut feeling this was the place the shooter stood. He grabbed his cell and called Lauren.

* * *

The elevator dinged and brother and sister stepped out onto the fifth floor ready to process. "Okay guys this is it. This is where the shooter was. I can feel it. Process every square inch of the floor. I would start in this corner right here," Horatio said pointing to the spot he was just standing in.

"Right away, Horatio," Ryan said eager to get to work. He never thought his first case would be solving a crime involving one of their own; Lauren had already started processing.

She had seen some discoloration on the floor by the window. Lauren took a few photos before she wiped the floor with a cotton pad and sprayed water with diluted nitric acid over it; the pad turned purple.

"Horatio, we have gunshot residue here on the floor," Lauren said picking up her flashlight after she set down the cotton pad. She noticed a void of glass on the bottom window. "It also looks like this glass was carefully cut. It's a perfect circle." Setting her flashlight down Lauren got into a lying position mimicking the shooter. "Perfect angle and a perfect shot, now all we need is the gun." Lauren got up and walked back over to her brother and boss.

"This is what we're going to do… Lauren you process this room and check every room. Mr. Wolfe you go outside and search the grounds for the gun. I'll take the bullet back to CSI for Calleigh and check on prints and DNA. Find me if you get anything. We finally are going to get the sonofabitch, good work guys." With that he left his CSIs to do their job.

* * *

It was quiet here, tranquil, very different from the noisy streets of New York. At least here, in Alexx's neighborhood, where she had insisted that Virginia find a house which she had; it was safe enough to let your children run around. "How are you?" Alexx asked. After three to four hours at the hospital Alexx and Virginia had the other trusted nurses take over for them. After all they were no use to Speed if they were worn down and tired.

"I'm doing okay. Still adjusting to life in Miami. Sydney seems to like it here," Virginia said watching her five year old being chased by Alexx's husband and kids. "I just feel like a fish out of water. The only person or people I know are you and Henry. I haven't even found a school for Sydney yet."

"Sugah, I know but I think before long you'll fit right in. You've met some of Miami's finest. You should talk to Lauren. She's been here a year now. She was in the same position as you were. Within a week it was like she'd been here forever."

Virginia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, who knows? They all seem like they're nice people."

"So, you find a special someone yet, Virginia?" Alexx asked.

"No, after the divorce I pushed my love life aside and focused on my daughter."

"Have you talked to Steve at all, since the divorce?"

"Yeah, he gets our daughter every other weekend. Now that I've moved to Miami I don't know how we're going to do that. I'm not going to put her on a plane back to New York, she's only five, Alexx." Henry had finally caught up with the kids and now they were all on the ground being tickled by him. Virginia laughed at her daughter laughing.

Alexx looked at her good friend and could tell something else was wrong and her reason for coming to Miami was more than just a change of scenery. "Virginia, look at me. I want to know why you came down here for real, and I don't want the 'I just came down to for a change' response," Alexx said giving that look she would often give her 'kids' at work when they were hiding something. Of course she gave her own kids that look too and always got the truth out.

Virginia sighed. She knew she couldn't keep it from Alexx any longer. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." She grinned before continuing. "The truth is that Steve was changing and not for the better. Every other weekend I would come to pick up Sydney I would find things that shouldn't be there."

"Like what sugah?"

"Countless bottles of beer, some ladies underwear, and what pushed me to the edge… drugs." She looked down at her hands as she felt the urge to cry. "I found the drugs and confronted him. Our daughter was in her room asleep. I had just gotten off of a long day at work. Something went off in his head and he started yelling and screaming, throwing things. This wasn't the Steve that I married or the one I divorced. He scared the shit out of me and that's when I decided to move down here. He's unpredictable and I wanted my daughter out of there before things got worse."

"Well Virginia, I'm glad you got out when you did. He could have hurt you and your little angel."

"Me too," Virginia said.

"Mommy, I'm having so much fun down here!" Sydney said running over to her mom and climbing onto her lap.

"I'm glad baby. I saw you being tickled over there by Mr. Woods."

"Yeah, but mommy I'm hungry when we going to eat dinner?" The little girl asked resting her head her mom's chest.

"I'm hungry to honey, how about we order some cheese pizza and breadsticks?" Alexx said moving Sydney's curly brown hair away from her beautiful blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Over at CSI, things were slowly coming together for Horatio, Lauren, and Ryan. The three were able to prove both Dr. Sanders and Ashlee Greenberg were involved in the attempted to murder of Speed back at the hospital.

At the moment, the Palms Island Realty evidence was being processed: a black oily substance, clear jelly substance, fingerprints, and some sort of pink gloss. What they were hoping for the most was the surveillance footage; they hoped to catch the suspect on tape. "Calleigh, do we have anything on the bullet we found?" Horatio asked walking into the firearms lab.

"No, sorry Horatio. Hagen had just dropped off a thirty round shooting and he needed it right away. I tried to explain to him but you know," Calleigh said sadly.

"Okay, it's alright, but we need it as soon as possible. I'll go talk to Hagen. Find me Calleigh."

"I will Horatio. I'm on it right now." He left the lab in search of John Hagen; he wasn't happy, but first he went to check in with Eric.

"Eric, how are we doing with fingerprints?" Eric looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyelids were heavy.

"Uh, I just got them H. I got swamped with fingerprints from swing and they got lost in there. I was going to do them as soon as I got them. I'm going to run them now. I'll call you or Lauren when I get something."

"Thanks Eric, as soon as you find out." Horatio left making his way over to the police department.

* * *

Over in Trace, Lauren sat waiting for the results to come back on the trace samples. Time seemed to stand still these past couple of days for her. Memories of when she and Speed first met came to mind. She thought he was stuck up and a cynical ass hole. Lauren told herself there was no way this job was going to work out, but as the days went by she found him to be caring and a great person to talk to. He helped her get through the loss of her best friend, Brad, who had been murdered a couple weeks before she put in a transfer to Miami-Dade. Yes, her and Speed went on a few dates, but they never took it further than good friends going out for dinner and drinks. Every time he walked into the room she would get butterflies in her stomach.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone walk in. "Hey Lauren, you still waiting on the trace results," Sam Belmontes, a trace tech asked. She quickly took off her latex gloves and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, I uh, I'm waiting still. I hate waiting," Lauren said with a weak smile.

"You okay?" Sam asked worried.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine. I think it's because I'm tired. We've been working non-stop, and the only time I've been home is to take a shower and change."

"Lauren, I think you need to go home get some sleep. You'll feel better and I'll let Horatio know when the results come in."

"No Sam, I'm fine I just need to get this over with. Everyone is tired and needs sleep, but I appreciate it." Just then, she heard the printer spit out the results. "Alright, let's see what we got." Taking the several sheets of paper from the printer, Lauren began to read them. She made a face once she was done reading the results.

"What it is it?" Sam asked trying to look at the sheets of paper.

"The clear substance was Petroleum jelly, the black substances was black liquid eyeliner, and the pink gloss was pink number 3 lip gloss with lip plumper in it," Lauren said looking puzzled.

"And… what's weird about that, Lauren?"

"Our shooter is a woman. There was liquid eyeliner and the lip gloss with lip plumper in it, although the petroleum jelly could be from a man. Excuse me I need to go talk to someone." With that Lauren grabbed an extra pair of latex gloves and left the trace lab; she was looking for Ashlee Greenberg.

* * *

"Hey Yelina I need to talk with Ashlee Greenberg is she still in booking?" Lauren asked seeing Yelina sitting at her desk; she couldn't find Frank.

"Uh, yeah they just took her down there. I'll come with you. Frank isn't available," Yelina said getting up from her chair. Lauren spotted Horatio talking to Detective Hagen. He looked annoyed so she decided to keep going.

"Also I need her purse. She had it when I found her. Can you get it for me?" Lauren asked in a calm professional voice. Yelina nodded and went off to get Ashlee's purse.

When she reached booking she saw Dr. Sanders and Ashlee Greenberg in the waiting area. "Officer Jessop, I need to speak to Miss Greenberg."

"Sure thing, where do you want her?" he asked.

"Bring her to room 3 please. I'll be waiting." Officer Jessop escorted her to the interrogation room. He un-cuffed her and sat her down. Yelina returned with Ashlee's purse and her confiscated clothing. "Thank you Detective Salas. Now let's look in here and see what we got," Lauren said as she put the latex gloves on. Yeline stepped out and went into the room with the two-way mirror.

"What are you doing! That's my stuff!" Ashlee shouted.

"You gave up your right to your stuff when you tried to murder an officer, so shut the hell up." Lauren dumped the contents of Ashlee's purse on the table. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked for lip gloss, eyeliner, and the petroleum jelly. If she was correct the person who had shot Speed had just gotten liposuction. She did find lip gloss and eyeliner but the shade of the lip color was different. Then she spotted a cell phone. Ashlee noticed this and she went to grab it, but Lauren was faster. "I thought you didn't have a cell phone Miss Greenberg." She had briefly mentioned early she didn't own a cell phone.

"I… um… someone must have slipped it in my purse somehow." Ashlee looked down trying not to make eye contact with the CSI staring at her. Lauren thought to herself, 'how could we have missed this? Why didn't we look at her belongings in the first place?' This case was taking a toll on all of them, even Horatio. She placed the cell phone in an evidence bag. "Ashlee did you shoot Officer Speedle?"

"No, I didn't shoot him. My job was to finish him off if he didn't die at the store. I did what she asked and that was it. Both Dr. Sanders and I failed and now my life is over. I was such a freaking idiot. What the hell is wrong with me?" Ashlee started rambling on.

"Did you get this person's name?"

"No, she only contacted me by phone. I never saw her. She told me what to do and I did it, but Dr. Sanders knows her. He was the one who bought out the fifth floor of the office building." Lauren stared at her intently. She was telling the truth.

"Okay, I need you to tell me everything you know. I want it written in a statement. Here's a pen and a pad of paper. Do not skip anything, and I'll see if I can get you a deal with the D.A. If I find out you're lying, the deal is off you got it." She headed out meeting up with Yelina and Horatio.

"What was that all about Lauren?" Horatio asked wondering why she had been talking to Ashlee.

"H, I got the results back from trace and I found black liquid eyeliner, lip gloss with lip plumper in it. The color was number 3 pink. I also found petroleum jelly. Now right away I think woman. Yes it's true some guys now a day's wear eyeliner, but I highly doubt that they would have lip plumper or even petroleum jelly which we all know is commonly used on liposuction scars." Horatio smiled at Lauren. She was one hell of a CSI.

"Okay, but guys could get liposuction to," Yelina added.

Horatio nodded and turned to Lauren. "So what do we have now?" he asked.

"Well, Ashlee is in there right now writing down everything she remembered from her conversation from the shooter, who is indeed a woman. She claims she never saw her face or got her name. Oh and she had a cell phone in her purse. I'm going to go take this to Tyler."

"Alright sounds good. Keep me posted." Horatio looked in her eyes and could tell she was hurting deep down. He pulled her into a hug and held her. "We're almost there sweetheart, just hang in there okay." Lauren nodded and headed off to the A/V lab.

* * *

The next couple of hours felt like days to Horatio, Lauren, and Ryan. Eric had gotten a hit in AFIS with the prints. They belong to a woman named Pam Baker. She had a speeding ticket and traffic violation back in 2002; Ryan had issued both those tickets.

The bullet found near the jewelry store belonged to a sniper rifle which Calleigh had suspected. She pin pointed the owner of record; a former Marine named Ron Baker, Pam Baker's father. Calleigh had also found some blood and had it sent to DNA. The results came back and it belonged to Speed. They had found their missing bullet. Along with the blood on the bullet Lauren had found blood in the office building. The DNA results came back to Pam Baker. Lauren found this name to be familiar, but couldn't remember where she had heard it from.

* * *

While Ashlee Greenberg's phone records were being looked through, by Tyler, Horatio had gotten a warrant to search the Baker's residence. When the warrant was signed and dated Yelina, Horatio, and his two CSIs headed over there. "Mrs. Baker?" Yelina asked when the wife opened the front door.

"Yes, how can I help you officers?" Debbie Baker asked noticing they all had police badges.

"My name is Lt. Horatio Caine and I'm from the Miami-Dade Crime lab. This is CSIs Ryan Wolfe and Lauren Wolfe and Detective Salas. We have a warrant to search your residence involving an attempted murder of an officer. We also have reason to believe your husband and daughter, Ron and Pam are involved," Horatio said handing the woman the warrant. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"What, this must be a mistake. My husband is out on business he's been gone for about a month. He comes back tonight actually and Pam, no she could never do anything like that. Lt. Caine you must have the wrong people."

"Ma'am, we have DNA evidence linking your daughter to this crime," Lauren said frustrated. Debbie just stared back at her. Horatio turned to his sideways stance and looked back at Lauren as if saying be careful and stay calm.

"Mrs. Baker, we're coming in and searching the place whether you let us or not. An officer has been shot and may not survive. That means... if your husband and daughter had something to with it then I'm going to have to arrest them for murder." Horatio stood staring intently at the distraught woman. All she could do was stare down at the warrant in her hands. She moved out of the way to let them in.

No more than a minute later, Mr. Baker walked through the door with his daughter. "Deb, what's going on? Why are there people for the police department here?" Ron asked confused. His was wife in tears, she had no idea why something like this would happen. Lauren and Ryan were searching the house for the sniper rifle and anything else that would connect either one to the crime.

"T-t-they want to search the house," she spluttered.

"For what? We haven't done anything. I want you out of my house right now!" he yelled coming face to face with Horatio.

"Ron, they don't have to. They came with a warrant." Deb held the signed document up to him.

"Horatio, look what I found," Lauren said coming out into the living room holding the murder weapon. Lauren looked over and saw Pam standing behind her father. She looked so familiar to her, then it hit her. This woman was Speed's crazy ex-girlfriend, who had become obsessed with plastic surgery.

"Hey Lauren, look what I found," Ryan said coming out of Pam's room holding a tub of petroleum jelly, eyeliner, and pink lip gloss, number 3.

"Gotcha ya!" Lauren muttered.

Horatio smiled back at her. "Miss Baker, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Officer Timothy Speedle. Yelina read this young lady her rights and bring her down to the station. Mr. Baker we would like to talk to you down at the police department as well. If you choose not to cooperate with us then I will be forced to cuff you as well."

"No, no, I'll go. Honey call our lawyer and meet us down there," Ron said as Yelina escorted the two family members to the squad car outside.

"Lauren, Mr. Wolfe, bag it and tag it all. Let's get that evidence to the lab and tested right away." Horatio and his team had the suspects in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

The fingerprint and DNA results were a match to Pam and only Pam. Lauren knew without a doubt that Speed's plastic ex-girlfriend had been the shooter. She had brought her findings to Horatio and soon after Ryan and Belmontes came back with phone records and trace results.

"Horatio, Tyler got the girls cell phone records all sorted out," Ryan said setting the file on the table in the layout room.

"Okay Mr. Wolfe, what do we have?" Horatio asked.

"Tyler cross-referenced both Ashlee and Pam's phone records and the past several months they've talked every day. Their conversations were short and simple, the longest conversation being five minutes." He then pulled a recorder out of his jeans pocket. "Finally the good stuff. Tyler found a voicemail message on Ashlee's phone from Pam." He set the recorder on the table and pressed play. The message said the deed was finished now all she and Dr. Sanders had to do if he survived was take him out.

"Excellent Mr. Wolfe! Belmontes what do you have?"

"The trace Lauren had me run matched the trace she found at the office building. Everything was a one hundred percent positive match." Belmontes handed Lauren the results and left to room. Horatio looked from Ryan to Lauren and smiled.

Horatio grinned. "Let's go tell our contestant what she's just won."

They made their way to the interrogation room. Ryan was told to talk to the father while Horatio and Lauren went to talk to Pam.

As Lauren and Horatio started questioning Pam, Debbie showed up with the family's lawyer, Casey Jenkins. He tried his hardest to discredit the evidence but there was no way that would happen. Horatio and his team had a tight case against her. There was nothing the family could do for her. Horatio stood back, with Ryan, in the two-way mirror letting Lauren take the case. "Pam, I want to know why? Officer Speedle didn't do anything to you," Lauren asked as Officer Jessop pulled Pam up from the chair.

"He was supposed to be with me and only me! Not some brunette bitch… she kinda looked like you," Pam snapped. "If I can't have him no one can!" she yelled.

"Pam you should have just let it go. You know where you're going… plastic surgery doesn't exist. You screwed it all up. Now you'll be doing time in a place where looks will be the last thing you need to worry about," Lauren said her face smug.

Pam tried lunging at Lauren, but Officer Jessop grabbed her; Lauren didn't even flinch. "Oh Pam, have fun in prison." She made a face at Lauren. "Get her out of here."

Lauren watched them leave but turned her attention to Horatio, who had just walked out of the room behind her. Horatio smiled at her and she smiled back flashing him the biggest grin he'd ever seen from her. He opened the door and walked in. Ryan was behind him. Lauren trotted over to Horatio, and he opened his arms hugging her tightly.

"We got them all sweetheart, we got them all," Horatio said as she held onto him. "Why don't you head on home get some sleep and take tomorrow off? The rest of the paperwork can wait."

Breaking the hug Lauren looks up at her boss. "No I'm going to finish it. I'm almost done. What do you think I did while waiting for that last stash of evidence to be processed," Lauren said smiling.

"Okay, but I don't want to see you here past 9:30."

Lauren laughed. "Yes sir, Lt. Caine." Lauren turned to her brother. "Nice work little brother. I think he might just work out after all, Horatio." He just smiled.

"Come on sis let's get the paperwork done so we can leave."

* * *

Almost two hours later, Lauren and Ryan had finished the paperwork and handed it to Horatio, who would handed it in to Internal Affairs.

After handing in the paperwork, Ryan left while Lauren went to take a quick shower. Stepping out into the locker room she found Eric and Calleigh about to leave. "Hey congratulations, I heard you caught Speed's shooter," Calleigh said excitedly.

"Yeah, turned out to be his crazy ex-girlfriend, the one addicted to plastic surgery," Lauren said with a weak smile. All she wanted to do was have a drink to kill the hurt she felt deep down inside her.

"Hey Lauren, you okay?" Eric asked noticing the long face.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Lauren, you need to rest", Calleigh said. "I think Tim would want you to go home and get some rest. When he wakes up he's not going to want to see you like this."

"Calleigh he may never wake up now," Lauren said towel drying her hair.

Calleigh stood back and watched Lauren for a minute before saying, "Well, that maybe true but you can always hope and pray. We might get a miracle."

"Yeah, you know Speed he's a fighter, and plus he just found someone special. I can see she makes him very happy," Eric said rubbing the side of Lauren's arm.

Lauren didn't quite know what to say to Eric after that, but she managed a, "thank you."

"Well, I heard you have tomorrow off so we'll see you on Thursday." Eric and Calleigh went to hug Lauren.

"Call if you need anything alright. Eric and I are just a phone call away," Calleigh said breaking the hug before she and Eric left.

Lauren stood staring at her open locker until she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Thinking it was Horatio she said with a smile, "Horatio, I'm leaving you can stop hounding me." No answer came so she looked up. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Congratulations, Miss Wolfe," came the voice of IAB officer, Rick Stetler. Lauren didn't say anything she just kept getting her things from her locker. "Miss Wolfe, I'm talking to you."

Lauren sighed and tossed her bag on one of the benches. "What Rick?" she asked annoyed. "If you are here to cut me down or tell me something that I did wrong, I really don't want to hear it. I'm tired and I can barely think. I just want to go home and get some sleep."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Your lack of sleep and that fact you can barely function."

Making a face Lauren slammed her locker door shut. "Excuse me!" Lauren spat.

"You have had barely any sleep these past two days. You could have made mistakes in reading the evidence."

"Rick I have been trying to solve a case involving one of our own. I worked my ass off and followed the rules by the book. I even made sure the results were right by checking with Horatio and the lab techs. Are you questioning whether or not I can do my job? I put three people away in on damn day!" Lauren started to become angry. "Tim Speedle was shot today, Rick! He was shot and now we don't know if he's going to live. Now all you fucking care about is how I do my job? Why don't you go take a look at the case files if you don't believe me! They're on Horatio's desk." When Lauren was finished ranting yelling at Stetler, she felt her body become weak and emotional. She leaned against the lockers and muttered out loud before breaking down, "Tim was shot." Rick didn't know what to do at the moment but knew she needed one thing, counseling.

"Miss Wolfe, I'm recommending you go see the department counselor. This traumatic event obviously has done some damage," Rick calmly said heading towards the door.

"I don't need a fucking counselor, Rick!"

"Yes you do." Lauren caught up to him.

"No I don't Rick and you know what you can go fuck yourself. You don't care about anyone but yourself." She inched ahead of him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Miss Wolfe that was uncalled for. You better calm down or I will have to suspend you, and I don't think you would want that on your record. And you will go see the department shrink," he said through gritted teeth. Lauren just stared back at him as she yanked her arm out of his grip. She grabbed her things and left to go to the bar.

* * *

An hour later, Lauren had two cosmoplitans and was now on her fourth shot of tequila; she started to rambling. "You know I put three people away today Joe and all I get is… 'Miss Wolfe you need to see a shrink and your lack of sleep may have caused this case to be thrown out'," Lauren said waving her arms like and baseball umpire would shout if the runner was safe. In doing so she almost fell off her bar stool. "Whoa! I almost fell over." Lauren laughed at herself. "Rick is an ass hole you know that Joe?"

"Is he really?" Joe asked trying to keep himself from laughing. He knew Lt. Caine's team well. They would often come here after work to have a beer. He also knew Lauren was hurting, and that made him sad.

"Yeah, so you know what I say…" Lauren paused pushing her shot glass in Joe's direction. He filled it reluctantly. "Thank you and I say damn the man, Joe. Damn the man!" She drank the tequila shot in a matter of seconds.

"But Lauren, don't let the man bring you down. He's just there to be a pain in the ass."

"I agree so pour me another shot," Lauren said pushing her glass closer to him. Joe knew Lauren had gone overboard on the drinking end. It had to stop

"How about some Vodka, it's much better." He took Lauren's shot glass, but instead of filling it with Vodka he put water in it. "Here ya go. I'll be right back. The little boy's room is calling." He didn't have to go to the bathroom. Joe pulled out his cellphone and called Horatio.

* * *

Horatio's phone had been ringing for the past half hour. Ryan, Eric, and Calleigh had been calling him. Lauren wasn't answering her cell phone, and they were starting to get worried about her.

Horatio had just hung up his cell when it started to ring again. "Horatio."

"Hi, Lt. Caine this is Joe Ruggs from O'Brian's in downtown Miami. I have one of your CSIs here. She's had a lot to drink. I cut her off from the alcohol but I think she may figure that out soon," Joe said into the receiver.

"Thank you Mr. Ruggs. I'm on my way right now," Horatio said and ended the phone call.

"Uncle Horatio, was that Lauren," Ray Jr., Horatio's nephew asked. Yelina asked Horatio if she and Ray Jr. could come over for a while since Ray wanted to see him. Of course he couldn't say no.

"No, Ray Jr., that wasn't her, but everything is fine. Yelina I need you to come with me," Horatio said grabbing the keys to the hummer. He whispered in her ear, "Joe Ruggs just called from O'Brian's. Lauren is over there and let's just say she's not in any condition to drive."

* * *

Back at the bar, Lauren finally had figured out that Joe was putting water in her glass. So when he was gone from sight, she leaned forward and grabbed the tequila bottle and began pouring herself shots. By now it didn't matter why she was there. She was so drunk that to her one more shot didn't matter, although a few times she thought she should stop. That obviously that didn't happen. "Joe yoouuuuu… are soooo bust…ed," Lauren said her words slurred. "Like I… did to those three..." Lauren trailed off as she hiccupped and rested her head on the bar table. "Joe why am I a CSI?" Lauren asked staring at absolutely nothing. "Cause truthfully I have no idea."

"Miss Wolfe, you are a CSI because you believe in helping people and you are excellent at it. I don't know anyone who could put three people away in one day. Let alone do it when one of your own was seriously injured." Joe's last sentence hit Lauren hard. She broke down crying.

* * *

Horatio and Yelina pulled into O'Brian's parking lot. Seeing Lauren's car, he parked the hummer next to it. Not too many people were here, maybe five at the most. Horatio turned off the engine and went in, Yelina following while Ray Jr. waited in the truck. Joe spotted Horatio and pointed to where Lauren was sitting. He mouthed 'thank you'.

Lauren had her head resting on her arms as she sat at the bar. Horatio's heart dropped. She was hurting because she loved him. Now she may never get to have the chance to see where the relationship would go, and he could sense in some way she felt that him getting shot was her fault. Horatio on the other hand felt like he had let Speed down. He felt like he could have done something different at the store, but didn't know what that was. He was hurting and she was hurting. Right now they needed one another. "Sweetheart, it's time to go home," Horatio said as he gently place his hand on her back. She didn't move. "Lauren, sweetheart, wake-up."

Groaning Lauren said, "Go away. I'm fine. I was just leaving to go see Speed." Lauren lifted her head up and went to get off her stool.

"Lauren, you aren't going to the hospital and you aren't driving. I'm taking you to my place. Yelina is here she can drive you car back." Horatio watched her slide of the stool and almost fall flat on her face; Yelina caught her.

"Come on Lauren let's get you home, and I need your keys," Yelina said softly. In a way she knew how Lauren was feeling. She had lost her husband Raymond Caine a few years back.

"Yoouuu… can't drive my car only I… can drive my car. No one respects it at all," Lauren said drunkenly. She started walking toward the door but stopped in front of Horatio. She looked at him with sad eyes before she started crying again. He held her and rubbed her back.

"Ok what If I drive your car back and you go with Yelina in the hummer," Horatio said softly.

"No, I want to come with you," was all Lauren said. Horatio guided her out of the bar and towards his hummer.

"Hey Ray why don't you get in Lauren's car with your mom. I'm going to talk to Lauren, okay," Horatio said opening the passenger door for her.

"Sure thing Uncle Horatio," Ray said getting out of the hummer. It took some trying, but Horatio finally got Lauren into the truck. He then quickly walked to the driver's side and got in. Lauren looked at her boss and smiled.

"Thanks for coming to get me Horatio," Lauren said softly.

"It's not a problem, Lauren."

Horatio kept his eyes on the road for a little bit before Lauren spoke again. "H, I feel like every time I get close to someone they end up getting hurt or end up dead. I mean Speed would have never gotten shot if it wasn't for me coming to work here. You heard Pam, she said that it was my fault she went after him."

"Lauren, you know that that's not true. Pam would have done that anyway, and look I'm still here, Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, and Speed are here sweetheart. He's not gone." He looked over at her and saw she began to cry. He knew she wasn't thinking straight from the large amount of alcohol consumption. "Lauren, Speed is going be okay." He took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze telling her everything would be okay.

* * *

Arriving at Horatio's house, Lauren immediately felt the urge to throw up. "Horatio, I think I'm going to puke," Lauren said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, right here is the bathroom," Horatio said helping her into the bathroom. He left her for a minute so he could take his suit jacket off and hang it up. When he returned he found Ray Jr. holding back Lauren's hair for her. Yelina stood watching with a bag of McDonalds for Lauren when she had finished.

"She really did a number on herself tonight, Horatio," Yelina said leaning against the wall by the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's been a rough couple of days. I think she just finally snapped," Horatio said smiling back at his sister-in-law. Yelina took a good look at him and could tell he was tired and worn out too, and deep down she could see sadness in his ice blue eyes. She wished she could take that all away from him, Lauren too, but she knew the only thing that would take the sadness away was for Speed to wake up.

"It's going to be okay, Horatio," she said taking the saddened Lieutenant in a hug.

Upon hearing Lauren come out of the bathroom with Ray, Horatio and Yelina help her to the kitchen. "You need to eat something Lauren," Horatio said setting the McDonald's bag in front of her. She thanked them and ate some dinner. Before they all knew it Lauren had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, at the hospital Speed's parents were sitting in their son's hospital room when Alexx and Virginia came back to check on him before officially calling it a night. "Knock, knock," Alexx said softly. She walked into the room, Virginia behind her. Barbara looked up, her eyes still swollen and red from crying.

"Oh, hi Dr. Woods, Nurse Parker," she said still sitting in the chair next to Speed's bed. She was holding his hand.

"Please Mrs. Speedle, call me Alexx. I'm just here to check up on Timmy before I call it a night," Alexx said giving both of Speed's parents a smile. Richard and Barbara got up and headed outside to wait.

"We'll step out and let you two do what you need," Richard said.

Alexx and Virginia waited till Tim's parents were out of the room before checking to make sure everything was okay. "Alright Timmy, tell us how you're doin' baby," Alexx said looking at his gunshot wound while Virginia check his vitals. She noticed his blood-pressure was elevated and his heart rate had dropped lower than normal.

"Hey Alexx, his blood-pressure is elevated and his heart rate is low," Virginia said writing the information down in Speed's chart. Alexx quickly looked at the numbers and reached for a thermometer. Being that he was hooked up to breathing tubes taking his temperature wasn't as easy. The thermometer read: 102.5. Alexx looked at Virginia worriedly. Something wasn't right. They looked at his skin. It was pale and clammy. It all went downhill. The machines started beeping and going off.

Mr. and Mrs. Speedle came rushing in. "What's happening Alexx? What's happening to my baby?" Barbara cried out.

"Mrs. Speedle we don't know, but you can't be in here right now we need to work," Virginia said pushing them out into the hallway.

Total chaos filled the hospital room. Alexx, Virginia, and the rest of the crew worked hard to get Speed back.

Fifteen minutes passed before they got his heart rate back to normal. "We need to find out what is causing this right now. This cannot happen again. I don't care what anyone says," Alexx said out of breath. "I want x-rays, blood tests, scans, whatever it takes to figure what is happening."

* * *

Four hours later, Speed was being wheeled back into his ICU room. Alexx and her team had discovered several shattered bone fragments still lodged in his shoulder from when the bullet had passed through him; it had caused a severe infection.

Alexx found Richard and Barbara sitting in the waiting room. He was holding her hand as tears kept falling from her brown eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Speedle," she began to say.

"Is he going to be alright?" Barbara asked terrified.

"You're son is fine now. We found several bone fragments from when the bullet passed through him, which in turn caused an infection. Right now he's resting comfortably," Alexx started. "He's stable and we see no complications, but we still have him on a breathing tube." Barbara was speechless. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"What, I mean how? I thought that Dr. Stanley took everything out?" Richard asked shocked.

"Apparently not sir, there were a lot of bone fragments left in your son. He probably couldn't see them all. You can go see him in a minute. Nurse Parker will come and get you when he's all set. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go call Lt. Caine."

* * *

Virginia walked into the waiting room and spotted Barbara and Richard. Barbara immediately asked a question. "Nurse Parker, do you think Timmy is going to ever wake up and have a normal life?" Barbara asked. Virginia didn't know what to say. Frankly she had no idea. Mrs. Speedle saw the look in her eyes. "Please, Ms. Parker, I want the truth."

Virginia hesitated a moment. "Truthfully, in my professional opinion the situation could go either way. We'll just have to wait and see." Her eyes were full of sympathy for the distraught parents. She didn't know how they were keeping it together like they were. If something like this ever happened to her little girl she wouldn't know what to do. Sydney was her everything. "But from what I hear and have learned he's a very strong willed person, he'll pull through this… I also heard he is very opinionated and sarcastic," Virginia added with a smile.

"Can we go see him now?" Barbara asked.

"Yes of course come follow me. How are you guys doing?"

"We're hanging in there… do you have any kids Ms. Parker?" Mrs. Speedle asked.

"Yeah, I have a little girl. She's five and beautiful and amazing. I can't imagine what you guys are going through right now. I wouldn't even know what to do if anything happened to her," Virginia said her eyes getting misty.

* * *

Over at the Nurse's station, Alexx was calling Horatio. It took him a few times to answer the phone. "Alexx, what's up?" Horatio asked wondering if Speed was alright.

"Horatio, it's Tim. We had to rush him into the OR," Alexx informed him.

"What? Alexx what happened? Is he okay?" Horatio asked shocked. He thought Speed would be out of the woods by now.

"He's fine now. He has an infection. Virginia and I came to check on him one last time. She noticed his blood-pressure was high and his heart rate was low. We ran some test and found out there were bone fragments from the gunshot wound. We rushed him into the OR. Dr. Stanley must not have seen them when he was first brought in. Speed is stable right now. I waited until after we did the surgery to call you. I have a feeling you have a certain CSI by the name of Lauren with you," Alexx said. Horatio was speechless. For a minute she thought he had hung up. "Horatio, you there?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm here Alexx, and yes Lauren is here with me. She had a rough night."

"How is she?" Alexx asked concerned.

"She's fine, now that she's has some food in her stomach. She's sleeping the alcohol off. We'll be there as soon as we can. I'm going to give her a little while longer. He is okay isn't he, Alexx?"

"Yes, he's stable now, Horatio. Right now we need to be worried about getting his infection cleared up."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." With that the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Barbara and Richard were standing outside their oldest son's room when Lauren and Horatio arrived. Barbara locked eyes with the woman who cared so much for her son and would do anything for him. She back away from the wall and walked at a fast pace toward Lauren taking her in a hug. Lauren stumbled a bit. The effects of the alcohol hadn't fully worn off. "Why does this have to keep happening, why?" Lauren cried out.

"I don't know honey. I really don't know, but I can feel it he's going to be fine now. I guess you could call it mother's intuition."

"I can feel it now too. He's going to be alright," Richard chimed in.

Horatio was off talking to Alexx. Richard took a closer look at Lauren. "Lauren are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… the bar and I got a little too friendly. It's slowly wearing off. The hangover is what's going to get me. I can already feel it coming." Lauren laughed then said, "You know Speed would be laughing at me right now."

"Yes, he probably would be," Barbara said wiping tears away from her eyes. "Why don't you go on in honey? I think he would like to hear your voice."

Lauren nodded. "Did Horatio tell you we caught the person who did this to Speed?"

"Yes, he did honey and thank you for all that you've done," Richard said.

"I'd do anything for Tim and his family," Lauren said with a smile.

She stopped just outside of Speed's hospital room; she had an idea. "Listen, you guys have been here for two days straight plus a plane ride. Why don't I call my brother and he can come take you to our place. You can shower, get some real food, and sleep in some real beds." Speed's parents protested, but Lauren wouldn't hear of it. "No, you have no choice. Go to my place get some rest, food, and showers. Let me go call my brother he'll come pick you. There's no need to take a taxi."

"Thank you so much again, Lauren," Barbara said thanking her.

"It's not a problem." Lauren quickly made the call and Ryan was on his way over.

Lauren walked into Speed's hospital room and grabbed a chair. They had given him a bigger bed it looked like. Lauren smiled; the thought of snuggling with him crossed her mind but she refrained from doing so. "Hey Speedo, it's me again, Lauren." She gently grabbed his hand. "Guess what we caught? The crazy people who did this to you. It was your new doctor, his nurse, and you're crazy-plastic-surgery-obsessed ex-girlfriend, Pam."

Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "You know Speed, it felt so good when Ryan, Horatio, and myself figured everything out." It was then she realized Speed was never told about Ryan. "Oh, guess what, Ryan is a CSI now. Horatio hired him today. Can you believe it?"

Lauren intertwined her fingers in his. He looked so helpless. "Tim… you need to wake up okay. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow, but you need to wake up. I need you in my life and so do your parents and Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, and Horatio. I don't want to lose another friend again. When I lost Brad my whole world spiraled out of control. I had never cried so much in my life until now. I love you." Lauren continued to talk to him about different things for a little while longer until her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep with her head on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks had past, and Speed still hadn't woken up. His team members visited him every chance they could break free from work.

Speed's brother, Patrick, who was thirteen years younger than Speed, had come down a few days, sat with Speed as much and as long as they could. Although Speed and his brother weren't close he was family and Patrick wanted to be there; Lauren and Ryan continued to offer their place to the Speedles.

Patrick pushed open the door to Speed's hospital room, only to find his parents were gone. He took the opportunity to talk to his brother, again. Patrick grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the hospital bed. At first he didn't know what to say. He'd never been alone with Speed like this. "Hey Speed... that's what everyone calls you down here. I think it's kinda funny. I'm going to start calling you that," Patrick said with a small smile. "You know when I heard you were… were shot I didn't know what to think. I mean we were never close so I sorta shook it off, and told mom and dad I didn't want to come down with them, and that I really didn't care. I could see the disappointment in both mom and dad's eyes, but I didn't know what to do." He stopped talking and looked at Speed.

He willed him to wake up. Nothing. Patrick continued on, "After a while I started feeling sick, then overwhelmed, then sadness. I didn't know why, but then it hit me. It was because I wasn't down here. My big brother is in the hospital fighting for his life, and I said no, I'll stay in New York. You're my brother that's never going to change. You're family and I love you. I really would like to have a relationship with you, Speed. Talking to dad about girl issues isn't exactly… well it's awkward. I'd much rather talk to you about it. I'm sure you know how mom is. She might be even worse." Patrick hesitantly reached for Speed's hand. A single tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away as if he wasn't supposed to cry. "Speaking of girls… mom was telling me about this co-worker of yours. She said you liked her a lot. I met her a few days ago I can see why. Lauren's pretty hot. If things don't work out with the two of you I'll be next in line," he laughed.

He heard voices coming from outside Speed's room. He looked out and saw Lauren talking to Virginia. He saw Virginia walk off as Lauren made her way to the door. She quietly knocked before entering. "Hi Patrick," Lauren whispered.

Patrick let go of his brother's hand stood up as if someone important had been in the room. Lauren laughed. "Hi CSI Wolfe," he said nervously.

"Patrick you can call me Lauren." He nodded. 'I'm such an idiot. I made a fool of myself. Why do I get like that?' Patrick said to himself. "How is he?" Lauren asked.

"Um, he's good I think. I mean from what I can see. I can't read any of those monitor things so I couldn't tell you." Lauren smiled at Speed's younger brother. They were the complete opposite of one another. "So, did you just come from work?" Patrick noticed she had her badge and gun with her.

"Yeah, I just got off."

"Oh, I thought police officers left all their stuff at work?"

"Nope not always no, but sometimes I leave it there."

"Oh okay, well I'll let you talk to Speed. I'm sure he's missed you with you not being here and all." Lauren told Patrick he didn't have to leave, but he wanted to give her and Speed some privacy; he waited just outside the door.

Lauren sat down in the chair Patrick had just been sitting on. "Hey Speedo. Sorry I haven't been around much. I had a horrible cold, and I could barely get out of bed. I didn't think coming to see you would have been a good idea. You've already been through so much." She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. The breathing tube he had was now gone. Alexx had given her a call letting her know he was doing well and that she was taking the breathing tube out. "Your mother is so cute. She took care of me night and day. She even made me some homemade chicken noodle soup, but Ryan ate most of it." She laughed. "You look really good today, Speed. You know what would be even better… is if you would wake up." Lauren's voice cracked. "Can you please wake up, Timmy?" She ran her fingers through his uncombed hair as tears began to fall down her face; Lauren's prayers were answered. Speed's eyes fluttered open. He looked around not knowing where he was or why he was there. He tried to move but couldn't.

Lauren took notice and her eyes went wide. "Patrick, go get Alexx Woods, please. Speed just woke up!" Patrick's eyes went wide too. He took off running down the hall in search of Alexx and Nurse Parker.

Speed's eyes frantically searched Lauren or answers. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He grabbed a hold of Lauren's hand and squeezed it; her heart skipped a beat. Speed attempted to speak, but all his words were slurred together. "Wheremmi? Whahappentme?"

Lauren wiped a few tears that had leaked from her eyes. "You're in the hospital, Speed. You don't remember anything that happened?" He shook his head no. "We'll explain everything later, but right now let's have Alexx check you out and make sure everything is okay first. And don't speak please. Save your strength."

Just then Alexx and Nurse Parker entered the room. Alexx's eyes were wide open with shock. She knew he would make it, but seeing the whites of his eyes and the movements of his arms and legs made it all so real. "Oh Timmy," Alexx gasped.

She hurriedly walked to his bedside opposite of where Lauren was sitting. Alexx forgot for a moment she was his doctor. "Baby, how are you feeling?" Speed just looked at her remembering Lauren said not to speak. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Dr. Woods, I think we should check Mr. Speedle out and make sure everything is okay," Nurse Parker chimed in.

"Yes, yes that would be great. I almost forgot I was your doctor Timmy… after all that's happened." He gave a half smile.

"I'm going to go so you can do what you need Alexx, and I'm going to go find your parents Speed and let them know," Lauren said, but when she went to get up Speed tightened his grip on her hand. He didn't want her to leave. He had never been in a situation like this before; he was uncertain and scared, something no one thought of when thinking of him. Lauren made him feel comfortable. "Speed, I promise I'll be back. Alexx is your doctor. You know she'll take care of you. She takes care of all of us. I think your parents would want to know you're awake." He loosened his grip on her hand and she smiled. Leaning forward she gave him a reassuring hug before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The hospital's lunchroom had quieted down since Barbara and Richard first arrived. Visiting hours were winding down and the night shift staff had started arriving. Barbara picked at her dinner of chicken tenders and a chef's salad. She had a lot on her mind. Her husband could sense it.

Richard had a lot on his mind too. "Barb? Honey, you want to talk about it?" Richard asked his wife softly. Barbara stabbed a grape tomato with her white plastic fork then dipped it into her little bowl of ranch dressing. Instead of eating the piece of fruit she watched the dressing drip off of it. She looked as if she was in her own little world.

Richard thought she hadn't heard him, but she soon spoke, "I don't know if I can keep this up anymore Richie. I know Dr. Woods decided to take the breathing tube out because he was doing better, but… but he still hasn't woken up. I mean what's going on? I thought he would be awake by now." Barbara was on the verge of another breakdown. The fact that her son hadn't woken up yet wasn't encouraging. She didn't want to admit it, but she was losing hope.

"What! Honey, what are you saying? You're not giving up on our son are you? He's come so far and has so much to live for. You can't give up on him now," Richard pleaded.

"I'm just trying to be reasonable, Richard. We can't think everything is going to be all hunky-dory. Timothy has been through a lot and we don't know if that's going to affect him if he does in fact wake up. I don't want to be one of those parents that keeps their family member alive just for the sake of keeping them alive. I'm just trying to prepare myself for the worst." Barbara bowed her head and began to cry.

"Barbara Anne Speedle, you look at me right now." She slowly looked up at her husband. "Our son is a fighter. He's a Speedle and we never give up. Dr. Woods said he was going to be fine, and that he would wake up. When? We don't know, but he will wake up. I can feel it and I know Lauren believes it too. All tim's colleagues believe it. Please we need to be positive." He took his wife's hand and squeezed it.

Barbara was about to say something when they heard someone calling their names. "Mr. and Mrs. Speedle!" Lauren shouted as she came jogging into the eating area.

"Honey I told you that you can call us Richard and Barbara," he said.

Lauren ignored what he had said as her excitement bubbled. "Speed woke up! He's awake. Alexx is checking him out right now to make sure everything is okay," Lauren squealed. Speed's parents sat there in shock, eyes wide. "Well don't just sit there come on. Go see your son." Without another word Barbara flew out of her seat faster than the speed of light. Richard stood and smiled at Lauren. She was smiling too; her eyes sparkled with happiness. Something right then and there gave Richard the impression that Lauren was going to be his daughter-in-law in the near future.

"Come on let's go catch up to my wife before she knocks over a few doctors and nurses, who aren't quick enough to move out of the way," he said. Before Lauren came down to notify speed's parents she had called Horatio letting him know the good news; he in turn called everyone else.

"Dr. Woods, Lauren said Timothy was awake. How is he? Is he going to be alright? Praise the Lord he's awake. Is he talking? Can he move?" Barbara said rambling on and on.

"Mrs. Speedle, you need to take it easy okay. Your son has been through a traumatic experience," Alexx said placing a calming hand on Mrs. Speedle's shoulder. "He's sleeping right now. He needs his rest, and also it's typical for patients who've been in coma for a while to come in and out of consciousness. So don't be alarmed if he doesn't respond, okay."

"What do you mean? I thought he was awake?" she said frantically.

"Mrs. Speedle, you have to understand your son was in a coma for over three weeks. He's going to be fine, but he just needs time." Barbara nodded. "You can go in and see if you want to," Alexx added.

"Thank you," Barbara whispered. She entered the room just as Lauren and Richard arrived. Alexx said he could go in if he wished. He did.

Lauren and Alexx were left alone in the hallway. They stood in silence for a moment watching Speed's parents and brother take in everything. Lauren hoped that after all Speed has been through both him and his family would begin to appreciate each other more. Family has always been important to Lauren. They should be there for you no matter what.

Still looking at Speed through the glass window Lauren said, "Why is it that something as terrible as this has to happen, whether friends or family, before people begin to realize how special that person is or how much they truly love one another?"

Alexx looked at Speed then Lauren. "Baby, it's just how the world works. We take life for granted. Well, most people do. I think being in the business we are, we tend to see things a little differently, but when I was young I definitely took life for granted. We've all done it," Alexx said.

"Yeah…" Lauren looked down at her shoes then said, "You know, I told myself that after my previous partner, Brad was killed in the line of duty I wouldn't take anyone for granted anymore…"

Alexx turned to Lauren and said, "Baby, what is that supposed to me?"

Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver. "Alexx… it took Speed getting shot and almost dying to make me realize how much he means to me, and how much I need him in my life. I told myself that would never happen again. It's like déjà vu all over again. It was the same way with Brad." Lauren turned her back to Speed's hospital room. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"Lauren, baby, stop it okay. From what Timmy has told me Brad just passed a little over a year ago." Lauren nodded. "Baby, that's still early. You're still grieving."

Lauren laughed and said, "Alexx-"

"What?" she interrupted.

Lauren forgot what she was going to say. "I don't know. I forgot."

Alexx smiled. "Must have been a lie then. My mother always said if you forgot what you were going to say it must have been a life.

"I'll remember that next time." She smiled.

"Come here baby." Alexx pulled Lauren into a tight hug. Her hug felt so good. "Stop beating yourself up over this. What matters now is our Timmy is here and he's alive and on his way to recovering. You have the rest of your lives to tell each other how you feel."

"Thank you Alexx," Lauren said pulling away.

"It's not a problem, baby." The two smiled at one another just as Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Frank, Yelina appeared.

Lauren locked eyes with Horatio. She trotted over to him and everyone embraced in a hug. "He's awake, Speed is awake," Lauren tearfully said.

"Oh, thank God, thank God," Calleigh cried out in relief.


	13. Chapter 13

Horatio was the first to break apart from the hug then Ryan, Alexx, Eric, Calleigh, and Lauren. "How is he doing? Have you had a chance to talk to him at all?" Eric asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

Lauren looked back into Speed's room. She couldn't see much of him, just his feet because his family was crowded around him. "I was there when he woke up. He looked confused as to why he was in a hospital bed. He tried to speak, but was having a hard time." Lauren closed her eyes as she pictured the moment Speed had woken up. "Then Alexx and Nurse Parker came in to do what they needed to do, and I went to go get Speed's parents."

"Is he okay?" Eric asked nervously.

"Yeah, yeah he's okay as far as I know. I don't think he remembered anything that happened to him." She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Ryan walked up behind his sister and pulled her into a tight hug. Lauren leaned against her brother's chest and closed her eyes again.

"Can we go in and see him?" Calleigh asked looking from Speed's hospital room to Lauren.

Lauren half smiled and opened her eyes. She wiped the tears away and said, "If you can get his parents out of the room." They all laughed. "Just remember he's having a hard time talkings." They nodded and headed toward Speedle's room. Ryan stayed behind with his sister; Yelina and Frank had phone calls they needed to take care of.

Alexx walked into the room and politely asked if they could give Horatio, Calleigh, and Eric some time with Speed. They reluctantly agreed and walked out of the room. Alexx reminded them to take it easy with Speed and that he may not be fully aware and may go in and out of consciousness.

"Hey Speed," Horatio said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked. Calleigh just smiled at him because that's all she could do. She had never seen her friend so confused and helpless.

It was barely audible but he said, "Tired." Then he looked at Calleigh when he heard her let out a small sob. "Cal…" She walked over to his bedside and sat down in the chair. Speed reached for her hand and grabbed it. He swallowed hard and said, "It will… be okay."

Calleigh wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I know Tim. I know, it's just really hard to see you like this, and we didn't know if you were going to make it… I just… I don't know Tim. I'm scared. I've never been through anything like this before, and it's just been hard."

"I know," was all he could really say. He was slowly becoming frustrated at the fact he couldn't remember how he ended up in the hospital; he couldn't move his arms and legs very well; he couldn't form his words very well.

"My nights out looking for the ladies aren't the same without you Speed," Eric said trying to lighten up the somber atmosphere.

Speed chuckled. He wanted to say he's got Lauren now, but it came out, "I… Lauren." They weren't an official couple, but he knew they had each other for life. Horatio noticed Speed's eyes getting heavy. He knew his CSI couldn't take anymore conversation. His parents had exhausted him.

"Speed, we're going to go for a little while, and let you get some rest okay." Speed nodded. "Can we get you anything?"

Speed looked Horatio straight in the eyes and said, "Lauren." Horatio looked at him as if saying 'you need your rest'. Speed picked up on it. "Please H." He was struggling and his breathing was labored.

"Okay, but I want you to get some rest." Calleigh kissed Speed's hand before she got up and followed the boys out of Speed's room.

On their way out Alexx was making her way in. She wanted to check on Speed every chance she got; Nurse Parker had to leave and take care of her daughter for a little while. "Timmy, how are you feeling?" Alexx asked.

Speed opened his closed eyes and looked at Alexx; it wasn't Lauren. "Fine… Lauren… where is… she?"

"Baby, she'll be here in a few minutes. Right now just relax." Alexx too noticed his labored breathing and heavy eyes. He was exhausted.

For the next five minutes or so Alexx checked Speed over again making sure his wound was healing nicely and his vital signs were good. She was glad to see his breathing levels begin to level off. In all her years as a doctor and Medical Examiner, she has never seen anyone recover from such traumatic injuries. Speed was truly a fighter.

"Alexx," Speed said with his eyes closed. "Where's Lauren?" His speaking seemed to be getting stronger by the minute.

"I'm right here Speed," Lauren said with a smile as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" She sat down next to him on the hospital bed, and gently took a hold of his hand.

"Confused." Alexx quietly left the room.

"Do you remember anything at all about why you're here in the hospital?" He shook his head no. Lauren could feel the tears building up again inside her. "Do you remember anything before the shooting?" Speed stared into her what seemed like sad eyes. 'Shooting?' he said to himself. 'What happened to me?'Alexx didn't say anything about a shooting. Then again he couldn't really remember what she had told him. He kept coming in and out of consciousness. "Speed?" Lauren asked worried.

"Sorry," he said flatly.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize for anything, but do you remember anything before the shooting?" she asked again.

He looked at her and smiled. "We had a dinner and a movie date." Lauren smiled back at him, and breathed a sigh of relief. So far the only thing he hadn't remembered was the shooting. Then Speed's face turned serious. "Lauren?" he paused a moment trying to get his words and thoughts together. "What happened?"

Lauren swallowed hard then said, "You and Horatio had to make a stop at McCauley Jewelers for the case you were working. When you arrived Horatio said that you spotted something in the back room. I guess a robbery had taken place. You took out your gun then Horatio did the same thing. After that everything just went crazy. Shots were being fired every which way." Lauren sighed letting out a small sob similar to the one Calleigh let out. Speed squeezed Lauren's hand. "That's when you got shot." Lauren paused a moment debating on whether or not she should tell Speed the entire story on why he was shot, and that it had nothing to do with the robbery gone wrong; she decided wait until he was a little stronger.

"Horatio said he thought you had died for a few minutes because he couldn't find a pulse. I arrived shortly after. The rest was sort of a blur. I was sitting next to you when I touched your face. It felt wet, and I asked Alexx if that was normal. That's when I felt for your pulse. Then the next thing I knew you were being rushed to the hospital."

Speed couldn't believe he was alive after everything Lauren had told him. He truly felt like she had saved his life, but what he didn't know what was happened while he was in his coma. "Wow," was all he could say. "Anything else?" Speed could tell there was more to the story than Lauren was telling him. He had a feeling that the shot that landed him in the hospital had nothing to do with the robbery in the jewelry store.

"For now Speed. I want you to rest, take it easy, and focus on your recovery. Yes there is a more to the story. I explained it to you when the case was finished, but I wasn't sure if you were going to remember it, being in a coma." Speed didn't remember much of what was said to him during his coma. In fact he didn't even know how long he'd been asleep.

"How long… was I… in a… coma?"

"Just over three weeks," Lauren said rubbing his arm.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. That would explain the weakness in his arms and legs. It would also explain his struggle to form words. "Lauren…"

"Yes?"

"This is not going to… be easy… is it?" he asked referring to his recovery.

Lauren frowned and said, "No Speed, it's not, but you'll get through this. I'm here. Your family is here. Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, and the entire team is here for you."

He nodded his head and said, "Learning to live again."

"Yes, but remember you won't have to do it alone."

"I love you Lauren," he whispered clearly. Speed remembered Lauren telling him he loved her when he was in his coma.

Lauren smiled a watery smile. "I love you too, Speed." Lauren let go of Speed's hand so she could lie down next to him. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Speed gave her a kiss on the top of her head and fell asleep too.**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Later on the evening, Virginia Parker arrived back at the hospital. She was shocked to see Speed's father standing outside of his son's hospital room. Where were Alexx and the big group of people she had seen before she had to leave? "Mr. Speedle, where is everyone?" Virginia asked.

Richard looked up. "They went home for the night. Lauren and I are the only ones left. Dr. Woods left a little while ago. She figured you could handle things tonight," Richard said.

"Oh okay. I thought something had happened. And where is Lauren?"

"She's in the room with my son, sleeping. Dr. Woods just checked him over before she left."

"Oh okay."

"But I'm sure checking on him again wouldn't hurt. After all he's been through, I think checking up on him frequently is a good thing," he added. Virginia entered the room.

What Virginia saw next made her smile. Lauren was still snuggled up next to Speed. Virginia grabbed Speed's chart and looked it over briefly; everything looked good, and from what she could see now, his vitals were excellent. Virginia wrote the new information down in his chart and carefully put Speed's file back at the end of his hospital bed.

Looking down at the floor, Virginia noticed her ID tag had fallen off the end of her shirt. She bent down to pick it up, but when she stood up, Virginia must have bumped Lauren because she jumped then fell hard on the floor; Speed woke up.

"Oh my god! Miss Wolfe, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you or scare you. I was just picking up my ID badge," Virginia said apologetically.

The pain Lauren was feeling in her right wrist and her side was excruciating; she had forgotten to remove her gun from her belt. "Shit, that hurt like hell," Lauren said as she lay flat on the cold floor.

"You okay?" Speed asked having no idea what was going on.

"Seriously, Miss Wolfe, are you okay. Did you hit your head or anything?" Virginia asked.

When Lauren didn't respond quickly enough, Virginia started to get worried, but breathed a sigh of relief when Lauren said, "Yeah, I think so, and no I didn't hit my head. I think I did something to my wrist though. And I think I fell on my gun… ugh that hurt like hell." Lauren sat up slowly. She made eye contact with Speed. "I'm okay Tim. I'm just going to be sore for a little while."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Lauren tried to stand up, but felt herself falling backwards again. She put down her hand to brace herself, but thought twice once she felt a shooting pain up her arm. "Damn it! Yeah… my wrist is either badly bruised or it's sprained or broken."

"Miss Wolfe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Virginia apologized again.

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens." Lauren was finally able to sit up and sit down on Speed's hospital bed.

"Okay. Come on, I need to take you down to x-ray to see if it's broken. I can see it swelling."

"Just give me a minute, please. I need to catch my breath."

"Okay."

Speed watched Lauren for a few moments. She must have been in a lot of pain because she was hunched over holding her wrist tightly. "Go get it looked at now, Lauren," Speed said half awake, half asleep. He was still having a hard time staying awake. "Please."

Lauren stood up, and smiled at him. He was genuinely concerned for her. "I am. I just needed to catch my breath for a minute," she said removing her gun from her belt, and setting it on the small table next to his bed. "I just hope I can still do my job. I'm right handed."

Virginia's heart dropped even more. Her silly actions could sideline Lauren at work. "Miss Wolfe I'm,-"

Lauren interrupted her. "Virginia, please stop apologizing. It's not the end of the world. Shit happens." Lauren turned her attention back to Speed, who was looking at her. "I'll be back in a little bit. Your dad is still out there, I'll tell him to come in." She bent down and kissed his forehead, and followed Virginia out.

Richard was on his phone when the two women walked out into the hallway. He must have been talking to Barbara because when he hung up he told the person on the other line he loved them. "Everything alright? I heard a crash in the room," Richard asked concerned.

Lauren laughed once then said, "Yeah, everything is fine. I just fell off the bed, got a big bruise my hip, and possibly sprained my wrist."

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm taking her down to x-ray, Mr. Speedle. We'll find out in a little bit," Virginia said.

Richard looked down at his phone, and checked the time; it was twelve in the morning. He sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands. Richard was tired, there was no doubt about it, but he didn't want to sleep. In fact he didn't want to until his son was out of the hospital. In his mind Speed was still fragile. A move to a room outside of the ICU wouldn't even put him at ease.

The past three weeks have been eye opening for Richard and his wife, even Harry. His eldest son's brush with death had opened his eyes tremendously. Richard now was trying to live every day to the fullest.

Richard pushed open the hospital room door and walked in; Speed was sitting up in bed. "I found the things," Speed said with a smile as he pointed to the up and down buttons on the bed. Richard couldn't help but smile.

"How are you feeling, son?" Richard asked as he took a seat in the empty chair next to the bed.

"Tired. I have a hard time staying awake sometimes. I want to get up and walk around, but I can't really do it by myself. Sometimes it's hard to talk, and I forget what things are." His smile turned into a frown.

Richard's heart sank. "I know, Tim. It's not going to be easy, but it will get better. Dr. Woods said all that is normal."

Speed looked down at his hand. He knew his father was right, but he still felt helpless. "How is mom doing?"

"She's doing well. Harry is too." He laughed thinking back to when Barbara was taking care of Lauren while she was sick. "I think she loved taking care of Lauren while she was sick these past few days."

"I'm sure she did. I take it you are staying with her and Ryan?" Speed asked trying to push himself up a little bit more. It took him a few tries, but he did it; that made Richard feel a little better.

"Yes, we are, and I think your mother thinks Lauren is her daughter… if you know what I mean." His mother had always wanted a daughter, but after years and years of trying they decided it wasn't meant to be. They'd have to wait for Speed to get married. Then unexpectedly Barbara had become pregnant with Harry. He was and still is a blessing. "She's picking out china."

Speed laughed. "One day at a time, dad."

"I know that, but try telling your mother that. She's made up her mind on Lauren."

"We'll see." Speed started coughing a little, and felt a pain in his left shoulder. He cringed in pain.

"You okay, son?" Richard asked concerned.

"Yeah. It just hurts," he said pointing to his shoulder.

Just then a knock came from the behind the door then a familiar voice. "Well, look at you Timmy. I'm glad you're sitting up," Alexx said with a big grin on her dark skinned face. She decided to come back after her husband and kids couldn't take her worrying anymore. Alexx noticed his discomfort. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah. It just hurts," he said pointing to his shoulder again.

"I'll go get you some pain medication." She noticed Speed starting to protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Timmy. You've been through a lot. A little pain medication isn't going to hurt you. It might help you."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a little smile.

"Alright I'll be right back." With that she left.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Alexx returned, but on her way back to Speed's room she spotted Lauren walking down the hall. "I was wondering where you were, baby. You hardly ever leave Timmy's side," she said brightly. It was then she noticed a ace bandage wrapped around her right hand, wrist, and arm. "Baby, what happened to you?"

"Well," Lauren sighed. "I kinda, sorta fell off the bed... long story short, Virginia came, she bumped me, and I fell off. Sprained my wrist."

"Oh! Are you going to be able to work now? Aren't you right handed?"

Lauren sighed again. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. I'm going to have to talk to Horatio tomorrow about it. So why are you back? Thought you went home for the night?" The two started heading toward Speed's room.

"Henry and the kids told me to come back. I was driving them crazy. You know I worry about you guys when you aren't feeling good." Lauren smiled. It was true. "So here I am. I'm just about to give Timmy some pain medication. He said his shoulder was bothering him." The two entered to room to find a new face in Speed's room. Barbara had come back. "It looks like someone else couldn't stay away either," Alexx added.

"I wasn't going to come, but I figured Tim would at least want to brush his teeth, put some comfortable clothes on, and at some point a shower," Barbara said.

"I see you just finished brushing your teeth," Lauren said giving Speed a hug; she sat down next to him on the bed. Alexx walked over to Speed's IV and injected it with the pain medication.

"Yeah. It felt great. I could taste the bad breath."

Lauren leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Kissable breath now." She leaned back a little, and looked at his handsome face before leaning forward again. This time she captured his lips with his; they didn't care about what was going on around them. The two were caught up in their own little world.

"Now what?" Speed asked in a whisper. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you, Speed," she whispered back.

Speed took a hold of her good hand. "I love you," he whispered back. They were officially a couple.

"Young love," Alexx said to Barbara and Richard.

"She'll be my daughter-in-law soon. I can tell," Barbara said.

Richard laughed. "Honey, one day at a time. She'll be a part of our lives no matter what after all of this."


	15. Chapter 15

Five days had now passed since Speed had woken up from his coma. He was slowly progressing, and was now able to start moving around; he would start his physical therapy the following day, but there was still one thing on his mind. What really happened to him? No one seemed to want to tell him anything, at least not yet. Speed respected their decision not to tell him much. They just wanted him to get better. Now he was and he wanted to know.

Speed has just gotten back from taking a shower in the patient bathrooms when there was a soft knock on his hospital room's door. He knew that knock, and a smile crept onto his face. "Come in," Speed said.

As soon as Lauren walked into the room his heart skipped a beat. Her smile made everything better. "Hey Speedo!" Lauren said. Her face looked tired and worn out. Speed frowned a little bit. "How are you? You look good." She leaned in and kissed him a few times on his lips. "You smell good too."

"I feel okay, I guess. My body aches from moving around today, but it isn't anything I can't handle. My shoulder feels pretty good too, and I just took a shower."

Lauren sat down on Speed's hospital bed and said, "Well, that's good. How's the walking and moving around coming?"

Speed looked down at his hands and sighed. "It's good. It's hard sometimes." He chuckled. "Who would've thought someone would have to learn how to walk, use their hands, and sort of talk all over again after being in a coma for three and half weeks. It's like learning to live all over again."

Lauren frowned. "I know, babe, but you're doing great, and I love you." She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

"Love you too." He kissed her back.

"You hungry?" He nodded yes. Lauren then held up a bag of McDonald's. "I brought some dinner, but don't tell Alexx because she's not going to like it." Lauren set the bag of McDonald's on the food tray.

Speed chuckled. "You better hide it because she's coming back in a couple minutes." He kissed her again.

"Hide what from me?" Alexx asked coming into the room. Virginia was behind her.

Lauren quickly stepped in front of the bag of McDonald's. "Nothing. It's a surprise. I don't want to spoil it."

A grin slowly appeared on Alexx's face. "You know baby, you're an excellent CSI, but I know you. You have the word lie written all over that pretty face of yours."

Lauren scrunched up her nose and caved. She couldn't get anything passed Alexx. "Alright, I brought some McDonald's for me and Speed."

Alexx grinned again. "I'll let it slip this time."

"Bring the food over here then. I'm starving," Speed said reaching for the bag of McDonald's.

"You need to hold on for a few more minutes, Mr. Speedle," Virginia said. "We need to take your vital signs after the shower, and we need to make sure everything is okay."

"I'm fine. Look," he said pointing to one of the two monitors in the room. His readings were normal.

"Timmy," was all Alexx said before Speed gave in. Lauren excused herself, much to Speed's dislike. She needed to make a phone call.

Outside the room, just as Lauren was about to make her call her phone rang, it was Ryan. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, are you at the hospital yet?" he asked.

Lauren sighed. "Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago. Why?"

Ryan noticed a change in his sister's voice as they continued their conversation. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to bring you a change of clothes and some food. Lauren, are you alright? You sound a little down."

Lauren rubbed her face. "I'm fine, Ryan. I'm just tired from working, and having a sprained wrist isn't so fun either. You should have seen me try to bring the food up here. I ended up putting the drinks in the bag." Both of them chuckled. "And yes a change of clothes would be great. And no I don't need food; I picked up some McDonald's on the way over here."

"Okay, but are you sure you're fine. You don't sound fine. I'm your brother, Lauren. I know when something is up."

Lauren felt a couple tears sting the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them back. "Not now Ryan, okay. Tonight we can talk about it."

"Alright. I'm just going to finish eating, and I'll be over there."

Lauren told her brother she loved him and said goodbye. Lauren was about make her phone call when she heard someone call her name. "Officer Wolfe!" She looked up and saw Dr. Stanley walking toward her.

Dr. Stanley – Speed's original doctor - had been kidnapped by Dr. Sanders and Ashlee Greenberg the morning after Speed had arrived at the hospital. The two con-artists had grabbed and drugged Dr. Stanley as he walked into the men's locker room. Once he was out cold they tied him up, and stuffed him in a secret compartment in the lowest level of the hospital. Three days later he was found by a janitor.

Lauren put on a smile and said, "Hi Dr. Stanley. How have you been? How was the vacation?" Shortly after being rescued, Dr. Stanley decided he needed to take some time off.

"It was wonderful. I got to spend some much needed time my wife and girls. How's Mr. Speedle doing? I heard he was up and walking now."

"He's doing well. Yes, he's up and walking around a little bit. He starts physical therapy soon. Then the next step is getting him home, which is what I'm waiting for."

Dr. Stanley smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah," Lauren said as she peeked into the hospital room. Speed was devouring the food.

"Well, I just wanted to come by and tell you that I'll be testifying in the trial when it happens. I'll do everything I can to help put those criminals away. I hope they get life in prison."

Tears came to Lauren's eyes again, but this time she couldn't hold them back. "Thank you Dr. Stanley. We all really appreciate it." She wiped a few tears away.

"You're welcome. You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just been a rollercoaster of emotions lately. I'll see you at the trial then?" Dr. Stanley nodded his head and said his goodbyes.

When Lauren could no longer see Dr. Stanley, she turned her attention back to her phone and searched for the contact number she needed. When she found his number she hit call. The phone rang and and until it went to voicemail. Lauren expected that to happen. "Hey Horatio. Um… when you get this… I just want to let you know that I've been thinking… I just really need to talk to you when you get a chance. Okay, well I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." Lauren took a big breath and then exhaled it before heading back into the hospital room; Speed had already eaten half their dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

The bag of McDonald's had been the first good meal Speed had had in a long time. The hospital food just didn't cut it. Speed was thankful Lauren had brought some for him. As the days passed, Speed fell in love with her more and more. He could see a future with Lauren.

Speed still couldn't remember much about what had happened to him. All he knew was he had been shot. Speed had asked Lauren and everyone else what happened, but they told him it wasn't time yet. He was hoping he could get some answers today.

Alexx knocked softly on the hospital room door and then entered. "You full now baby?" Alexx said with a smile.

Speed chuckled and said, "Yeah. Apparently I'm wasting away, according to my mom." He looked over at Lauren. She seemed to be in her own little world.

"Well, I'm sure once you get out of here your mother will take care of that, Timmy. I'm just going to change out your IV bag. You need anything else? In any pain?"

"No, but I need to use the bathroom and wash my hands."

Alexx grabbed the walker and disconnected his IV stand. Speed wanted to use a walker instead of a wheel chair. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and the quicker he built up his strength the sooner he would be able to get out.

Alexx helped Speed to the bathroom and back to his bed, but before he sat down he asked Alexx if he could walk over to the window; Lauren was standing by the it looking out. "Sure, baby." Alexx helped him over to Lauren.

Speed left one hand on the walker to help steady himself, and then placed his other hand on Lauren's right shoulder and said softly, "Lauren… you okay?"

Lauren sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know." Speed's heart broke.

Speed gripped the walker a little tighter. His legs were getting a little weaker. "What's wrong?"

Lauren turned around and noticed Speed struggling to stay standing. She and Alexx helped back to his bed. "What's wrong?" He asked again concerned, but Lauren didn't have a chance to answer him. Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan came walking in.

Leaning in, Lauren whispered in Speed's ear, "I'll be right back. I love you," and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back," she quickly said before leaving the room. Ryan followed his sister.

"Is everything okay?" Calleigh asked wondering what was going on as she watched both Lauren and Ryan leave the room.

"I wish I knew," Speed said as soon as Ryan was out of the room.

Just then Horatio's cell phone vibrated. It was a text message from the District Attorney. A court date had been set for the trial of Pam Baker and her accomplices, Ashlee Greenberg and Dr. Sanders. "They've set a court date for Pam, Ashlee, and Dr. Sanders's trial," Horatio said slipping his cell phone back into his pocket.

"When is it?" Eric asked.

"After the Thanksgiving holiday," Horatio said noticing the confusion on Speed's face. It was time they told him what happened. They just needed Lauren and Ryan back. Something was going with Lauren. He had received her voicemail about needing to talk.

"Are those the people who put me here?" Speed asked.

"Yeah," Eric said as Ryan returned with Lauren. Her eyes were red. Horatio, Alexx, Calleigh, and Eric looked at her concerned.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay," Lauren said putting her hair back into a messy loose bun. "But I promise it's nothing serious." Lauren made her made her way back to Speed's hospital bed and laid down. When Speed was able to leave ICU and into a regular room, the hospital provided him with a full size bed.

"They set a court date for Pam, Ashlee, and Dr. Sanders," Eric said breaking the silence. "It's for the Monday after Thanksgiving. So… in about a week."

But before Lauren could say anything Speed spoke up, "I think it's time to tell me what really happened, and I want to know who these people are. And I want to know what they have to do with me."

Horatio cleared his throat and said, "Well, Speed… you already know who Pam is."

Speed thought for a moment then his eyes went wide with shock. "Pam Baker? My crazy ex?"

"She's the one who shot you, Speed," Eric said.

"But how? I mean… all she knows is plastic surgery, makeup, and getting drunk. There's no way she could have done this. Plus she wasn't even at the jewelry store." He looked over at Lauren, and saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, she did do it, Tim. I found a bullet that belonged to a sniper rifle at the scene. We traced it back to Pam's father. She must have been following you wherever went. She also must have known there was going to be a robbery at the jewelry store. She was hoping it would cover up her attempt at killing you," Calleigh explained.

Speed was shocked. He didn't think Pam had any of that in her. "Wow! She's not as dumb as she looks. So, how are these two other people involved?"

"Pam hired them to finish the job when she found out her Plan A didn't work," Eric chimed in.

"She's a piece of work," Alexx snickered.

Speed thought long and hard about what Eric had just said. While in his coma, he could remember hearing bits and pieces of the events going on around him. The more he thought about it the more the names of Ashlee and Dr. Sanders became familiar. "The two other people, Dr. Sanders and Ashlee... I remember them. I remember hearing them talking about how they were going to, in their words, 'finish me off.' Then the next thing I remember is hearing Lauren's voice." Speed looked at Lauren and smile.

"She took Dr. Sanders down, but before that she took down Ashlee. She kicked some ass and took some names for you, Speed," Eric said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you guys," Lauren said.

"We can't forget to thank Alexx. She's the one who took care of you. We didn't trust anyone else," Ryan said smiling at Alexx.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Our Timmy's been through enough. I wasn't going to let anything else happen to him," Alexx said.

"Thanks Alexx," Speed said.

"It's not a problem, baby."

"So... when can I get out of here." Everyone started laughing. Speed was back to his old self.

"Don't push it, Timmy," Alexx said giving Speed a motherly look.


	17. Chapter 17

***Thanksgiving Day***

Ryan hit the snooze button on his alarm clock for the second time. He groaned when he looked at the time. It was half past six in the morning.

Pulling back the sheets, Ryan got out of his warm and comfortable bed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When he walked in, he was shocked to see his sister at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. He thought she would still be in bed. "Good morning," Ryan said grabbing cereal bowl from the cupboard. "I thought you would still be in bed."

Lauren looked up from her cereal and gave a half smile. "I'm heading into work for a few hours. I have some last minute paperwork I need to finish, and I have to talk to Horatio about some things," she said taking a sip of some orange juice.

"I thought you finished your paperwork last night? And what do you have to talk to Horatio about?" Ryan asked sitting down at the kitchen table. "Everything okay?" Ryan knew Lauren was having a hard time after Speed had been shot, and he knew that it had brought of memories of when she had lost, Brad. Ryan had a feeling she was thinking about leaving CSI.

Lauren swallowed the last bite of her cereal and drank the last drop of her orange juice. "No, I didn't get it all finished. I had to leave. My head was killing me. I couldn't focus on anything anymore. Plus, I wanted to go see Tim before the visiting hours were over."

Lauren got up and placed her dishes in the sink Ryan said he would clean them up when he was finished.

"You still didn't answer my other question," Ryan said pouring some milk into his cereal.

Lauren sighed. "I just have to talk to Horatio about some stuff. He already knows."

Ryan put his spoon down and turned to face his sister. "You're thinking about leaving aren't you?"

"Ryan… I really don't want to talk about it right now. Today is Thanksgiving," Lauren said getting emotional.

Setting his spoon down, Ryan got up and walked over to Lauren, and wrapped his arms around her. He said, "I'm sorry. I know it's Thanksgiving today. I just know you and want to make sure you're okay."

Lauren leaned back into her brother's chest and sighed. "I know you are. I just need time. So to answer your question, I'm taking time off for a couple weeks, maybe more. I don't know. It's not just because I'm having a hard time. I want to be here to help, Tim."

Ryan smiled and hugged Lauren a little tighter. "You're amazing, and I love you."

"Aw, thanks little brother. I love you too," Lauren said chuckling. "Now you better eat your cereal before it gets all soggy."

"Yes, ma'am." Ryan let go of her and went back to his seat at their kitchen table. Lauren headed into her bedroom to get changed for work.

Lauren exited her bedroom fully dressed and ready to take on the day. Today was not only Thanksgiving, but today, Speed was coming home from the hospital. Nothing could ruin this day.

The kitchen was a full house when Lauren walked in. Barbara had been chopping up some vegetables, Richard was putting together the brine for the turkey, and Patrick, to Lauren's surprise was fully dressed and finishing up his breakfast. Ryan was doing the dishes.

"Good morning, honey," Barbara said cheerfully. "Happy Thanksgiving! Our Timothy is coming home! This is going to be the best Thanksgiving."

"Good morning, Barbara! And yes our Timothy is coming home today," Lauren said hugging her.

"Hey, Lauren," Patrick said handing his bowl and silverware to Ryan.

"Yes?" Lauren broke her hug with Barbara.

"I was wondering if I could come to work with you today. I want to come with you when you pick my brother up from the hospital, and well, I wanted to see what kind of stuff he does at work. I'm trying to figure out what I want to do when I grow up."

Lauren smiled. She could see Patrick was making a huge effort to get to know his older brother. "Yeah, I think it would be okay if you came to work with me. I'm only going to be there until about noon, I think. Maybe earlier."

"Awesome!"

"Then we better get going. We have a lot to do today," Lauren said grabbing her Rebecca Minkoff black MAC bag. "Oh, Patrick, can you grab the duffle bag on the sofa for me? It has Tim's change of clothes and shoes." Patrick grabbed the duffle bag. "See you at the lab, Ryan." With that, they all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Lauren pulled into her parking spot at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab fifteen minutes later; Ryan came in right next to her. Patrick had been quiet most of the ride only speaking to ask Lauren if it was okay if he came to the lab or if she would get in trouble by her boss. Horatio wouldn't have a problem with it, but Stetler, if he was around might have a huff and puff moment.

"You ready?" Lauren asked Patrick as she grabbed her purse from the back seat. Patrick nodded. "Awesome. Then let's go!"

About halfway to the entrance Lauren, Ryan, and Patrick heard a couple people shout their names. They turned around to see Eric and Calleigh walking toward them. They were all smiles.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Ryan, Lauren, and Patrick said as they gave Eric and Calleigh a hug.

"You guys still coming over tonight for dinner?" Lauren asked. "Speed's parents are making a huge thanksgiving dinner."

"Yeah, we'll be there. I can't wait. I'm getting hungry thinking about it. I hear his parents are amazing cooks," Eric said. "But I think the best part is that Speed will be home. I feel like he's really going to be okay now, you know."

Lauren smiled. She had felt the same way. "Yeah me too. I just hope he doesn't get sick once he's home. I've seen so many people catch pneumonia once they're out," Lauren said.

"That's the last thing my brother needs," Patrick said opening the door.

"Amen to that and thank you," Calleigh said entering the building. The rest followed her in.

When they reached the locker room, to their surprise Horatio was there waiting for them. "Happy Thanksgiving, and happy Tim comes home day!" Lauren said cheerfully.

Horatio smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving, and speaking of Tim, what time are you going to pick him up?" he asked. Horatio looked behind Lauren and spotted Patrick. He looked a little nervous. Horatio smiled at him and Patrick seemed to relax.

"Um… I was thinking sometime in the early afternoon. I don't have a lot of paperwork to finish. I might take Patrick around the lab. He wanted to come and see what Speed does. I hope that's okay. Then I was going to talk to you, but if you want to talk now that's fine," Lauren said opening her locker.

Calleigh, Ryan, Eric, and Calleigh had already started getting their things from their lockers.

Horatio nodded. "Yeah, that's fine with me. You know the rules, and I was thinking it would be better if we talked right now, that way if something comes up later we won't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, that's fine. In fact I think that's a better idea. Shall we go now?"

"We shall."

"Alright, then let's go! Patrick you can stay with Ryan, Calleigh, and Eric until I get back. I shouldn't be long, okay."

Patrick smiled. "Okay."

Horatio and Lauren made their way out of the locker room and up to his office.

When the two we out of sight and earshot, Eric said looking at Ryan, "What was that all about? What does Lauren have to talk to Horatio about?"

Ryan shut his locker door and said with a sigh, "It's not my place to say. I don't really know what that was about. All I know is that a lot has been going on with my sister, and I think she needs some time to… to deal with it I guess."

"Oh, is she okay though?" Calleigh asked concerned clipping her badge to her belt.

"Yeah, I think so. There's nothing medically wrong with her. She just needs some time."

"She has to be fine. My brother needs her, and Lauren needs my brother. They're perfect together," Patrick chimed in.


	18. Chapter 18

Barbara was still in the kitchen getting ready for the big Thanksgiving dinner. She was now slicing up some apples and chopping up some pecans for the apple and pecan pies. She loved cooking for her family. Richard was outside moving around the tables and chairs.

She was about to toss the apples with some lemon juice when the front doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be," she asked herself setting down the lemon she had just juiced. Barbara had no idea who could be behind the front door. She first thought it might be Lauren's sister or parents, but remembered they let themselves in when they came over a few days ago.

Barbara quickly washed her hands and made her over to the front door when another knock came. This one was more urgent sounding. She became slightly worried. "I'm coming. I'm coming!" Barbara quickly looked out the window to see who was out there, and when she did her body filled with rage. "What in God's name do you two want? Don't you think your daughter has done enough to my son already?" Barbara spat. Pam Baker's parents, Ron and Debbie were standing at the front door.

"Please, ma'am… our daughter didn't know what she was doing. She's not a stable person," Debbie Baker said hoping Barbara would be sympathetic. "Will you please have your son drop the charges?"

Barbara's face filled with anger. "How dare you two come here, on Thanksgiving of all days, and ask me if my son would drop the charges against your daughter. You are just as crazy as she is. There is no excuse for what she did. Your daughter nearly killed my son, and she deserves to suffer the consequences. My son's girlfriend can prove it. You don't get away with trying to murder someone. You just don't."

"But ma'am," Ron pleaded. "She's been going through a rough time ever since your son ended their relationship. She needs to be in a mental hospital, not a prison. She won't make it in there."

"My son and your daughter only dated for a week, and that is not my problem nor is it my concern. I can forgive your daughter, but I will never, and I mean never forget she tried to take my son away from me and my family. She needs to serve her time. I'll see you all in court. Now get off my son's girlfriend's property or I'll call the police. And if you ever come near my son or this house again I will file a restraining order." Barbara slammed the door shut just as her husband came in from outside.

"Honey, what was that all about? I heard people talking outside." Richard said.

"The nerve of that girl's parents!" Barbara shouted.

"Who?" Richard asked confused.

"Pam's parents just came over here to ask if Tim would drop all charges against her because she's 'not right' and 'needs to be in a mental hospital.' Can you believe their nerve?"

Richard placed his hands on the sides of his wife's arms. "Are they still here? And how did they know where we were staying?"

"I hope not. If they arm I'm calling, Lauren. I have no idea how they knew. They're probably nuts just like their daughter."

Richard looked out the window. He didn't see anyone. The Bakers must have left. "It looks like they're gone. I'll keep an eye out for them. Why don't you just try and relax. Don't let this get to you. It's Thanksgiving and we certainly have a lot to be thankful for. Our son is finally coming home. Just think, within the next few hours he'll be home."

Barbara sighed. "You're right. I'm going to go finish up making these pies. We should probably start getting the turkey ready."

* * *

Over at the lab, Lauren had finished her meeting with Horatio, and was now sitting in the trace lab doing her paperwork. Patrick was still with Eric, Calleigh, and Ryan. They were giving him a tour of the lab since they hadn't been called to a scene. Lauren was thankful for that because she would more than likely have a hard time focusing on what needed to be done.

Feeling her hand start to cramp up, Lauren decided it was time for a break. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and searched her notepad application for a certain number. When she found it she quickly dialed it. On the fourth ring the person picked up. "Hello," came a raspy voice.

Lauren smiled. "Hi, Speedo! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Speed said with a sigh. He sounded tired.

"You sound tired, babe. Alexx working you too much?" She heard him laugh a little. Her heart melted.

"No… Virginia is. I think I just walked up and down the hallway like fifty times, and I start physical therapy in like a half hour. I might be passed out by the time you get here."

"Physical therapy? Already? Did Alexx approve of this?" Lauren was shocked they felt Speed was ready for physical therapy.

Speed sighed. "Yeah, I wanted it though. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I can't stand it here anymore, especially the food and you."

Lauren smiled to herself. Everyone decided to keep it a secret, and not tell Speed he was coming home today. They figured if he knew then he would be bugging Alexx to let him go early. They all could see him saying, 'what does a few days make? I'm fine. I can go home now.'

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Lauren said with a smile. She had to tell him.

"Secret?" Speed was intrigued.

"Mhmm."

Just then Patrick walked into the lab. Ryan had dropped him off. They had a call out. "Who you talking too?" Patrick asked.

"You're hot brother." Lauren laughed.

Patrick scrunched up his face. "Gross."

"You're brother is here. He wanted to come see what his amazing brother does for a living," Lauren said with a smile.

"Amazing? I don't know about that." Speed chuckled.

"You are. You just don't give yourself enough credit." Lauren thought of something, but then quickly put it back in her mind because Patrick was her.

"So… this secret you said you had, what is it?" Speed asked changing the subject.

Lauren smiled again. "Now you have to promise me that you won't bug Alexx or Virginia or anyone else at the hospital." Speed promised. "You're coming home today!" Speed didn't say anything. "Babe."

"That's not funny, Lauren." Speed thought she was pulling his leg. "If this is a joke it's not funny."

Lauren laughed. "No, Speed it's not a joke. I would never joke about this. You know I want you home just as bad. You're coming home today. After I get off of work I'm coming over to get you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, and then tonight…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I can really show how much I love you."

"I can't wait."

"Me either, but on a serious note, I'm glad you're coming home today. We're all glad you're coming home. It's been a long and hard road."

"Yeah." Speed sighed. "Hey Lauren, I gotta go. Alexx is here to take me down to the physical therapy room."

"Okay. Don't overdo it."

"I won't. I'll see you in a few hours, and I love you."

Lauren smiled. "I love you too. See you soon, baby." The two said their goodbyes and ended their call.

Just as Lauren was about to ask Patrick what he thought about their job the lab phone rang. Lauren picked it up. "Wolfe… yeah… no, I'm not busy I was just finishing up some paperwork… okay, I'll be right there," she said and then hung up the phone.

Patrick asked what the phone call was all about. Paula, the reception desk officer said there were a couple people asking to see her.

Lauren quickly skimmed through her paperwork. She was shocked to see she was almost finished. All that was needed was her initials at the bottom of the last page. "Alright, it looks like my paperwork is finished. Let me just put this in Horatio's office and we'll go see who is here. Then we can head to the hospital."


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren made her way, with Patrick to the reception desk. Lauren had no idea who it could be. She doubted it would be Barbara and Richard; they were too busy with Thanksgiving dinner. She thought it might've been her parents or sister, but they were busy preparing for their Thanksgiving dinner.

They turned the corner, and Lauren got her answer. A huge smile played a crossed her face. "Colleen! Pastor Paul! What are you guys doing here? And Happy Thanksgiving!" Lauren said excitedly.

Paul and Colleen Rosenthal were dear friends of Lauren. They were Brad's parents. They had always been close with Lauren, but after their son was killed in the line of duty they became even closer.

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart," said Pastor Paul giving Lauren a hug. Colleen did the same. "Who's this handsome young man with you?"

Lauren looked at Patrick and smiled. "This is Patrick. He's my boyfriend, Tim's little brother."

"It's nice to meet you, Patrick," Pastor Paul said shaking Patrick's hand. Colleen did the same.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Speaking of Tim, how is he doing? I know the last time we talked you didn't know if he would make it," Colleen said.

Lauren smiled. "He's doing amazing. In fact he's coming home today. Patrick and I are about to go pick him up."

"Oh my goodness! God is so good!" Colleen exclaimed giving Lauren a hug. "That's such wonderful news, and on Thanksgiving of all days."

"Yes, He is," Lauren said with a smile. "So what are you guys doing down here in Miami?" Pastor Paul and Colleen lived almost two hours away, in Palm Springs, Florida.

Colleen and Pastor Paul looked at one another and smiled. "Well, we came here to see you and tell you some exciting news," Colleen said then looked at her husband telling him to finish.

"Well, there is a new church opening just on the outskirts of downtown Miami, and they contacted me and asked if I would be the head pastor there. Colleen and I knew right away I should take the job. It was time for a change of scenery, and you're down here, sweetheart."

"Brad would've wanted us to be down here with you. And speaking of Brad, we found this a couple weeks after he passed." Colleen pulled out a small six inch by five inch neatly wrapped box. "I wanted to give you this right when found it, but I felt it wasn't the right time. So I put it away, and I just recently found it again. I don't know what it is. I haven't even looked at the little card."

Lauren saw the handwriting on the little card. It was her name written in Brad's handwriting. She felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. She took the small box from Colleen's hand and turned over the card. Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver; she let out a small sob.

The note read: _For we live by faith, not by sight - 2 Corinthians 5:7_

"Honey, what is it?" Colleen asked softly. "What does it say?"

"It says 'for we live by faith, not by sight, 2 Corinthians 5:7.' He would always say this to me." Lauren wiped away her tears, but more just kept falling down her cheeks. "He said… he said if anything happened to him, even though I couldn't see him, he would always be with me through faith." Lauren let about another small sob then continued, "I think I know what this is, but I'm not sure. Is it okay if I wait and open it?"

"Yes, of course, Lauren. Take your time," Pastor Paul said wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes. Patrick and Colleen did too. "Listen, sweetheart, we don't want to keep you too long. We know you have a busy day. We just wanted to come give you this gift, let you know we were moving down to Miami, and we wanted to invite you and Tim to the grand opening of the new church on Christmas Eve at 5:30 and 10:00p.m. We're also having something Christmas morning at 10:00a.m. You are more than welcome to come. You can bring whomever you wish." Pastor Paul embraced Lauren in a hug. No words were needed.  
Pastor Paul let go and let Colleen give Lauren a hug goodbye. "We'll have to get together soon, okay? It's so good to see you, honey."

Lauren nodded her head. "It's good to see you guys too, and yes, we'll have to get together soon. I missed you guys."

Patrick looked at Lauren then to Brad's parents and then back to Lauren. "Why don't they come over for Thanksgiving? My mom… well she loves to cook, and so does my dad. Speed is coming home so she'll be making even more food. I think she bought two turkeys. There is no way we're going to eat all of that."

Lauren looked down at Patrick and then at Pastor Paul and Colleen. He had a point. Barbara was making food that would feed more than two armies. "What do you think? You probably don't have much food in the house seeing as you just moved. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It'll be at my place, 7:30."

Colleen and Pastor Paul smiled at one another, and told Lauren they would love to come. They gave her one last hug, Patrick too, and left the building.

Composing herself, Lauren turned to Patrick and said, "Well, you ready to go get your brother?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Speed had had enough of his first day of physical therapy. His arms hurt, his back hurt, his legs hurt, and his feet hurt. All he wanted to do was go home. He had no idea they were going to work him this hard. He wasn't ready for this yet.

"Come on, Mr. Speedle, one more rep and we'll be done," Eleanor Marshal, Speed's physical therapist said writing something down in his chart. Eleanor was in her late forties, and loved her job. In fact, after fifteen years as a physical therapist she had never once called it a job.

"I can't," Speed said trying to catch his breath. "My whole body hurts," he added as he lay on the exercise bench.

Eleanor looked down at her exhausted patient. His eyes were closed as he slowly began to catch his breath. "Maybe, I did work you a little too hard today. We can end here if you want. I'll go get Dr. Woods to take you back up to your room."

"You think, geez," Speed snapped.

"Okay, we'll end here." Eleanor laughed to herself and thought, 'he's a character.'

As Eleanor left the physical therapy room she spotted a young teenage boy and a young woman with dark brown hair that was pulled back into an elegant, but messy bun. She knew immediately who the woman was, Lauren. She was all Speed would talk about. "Are you Lauren, miss?" Eleanor asked.

Lauren, startled by Eleanor, jumped. "Yes. Yes I am, but how did you know my name?" Lauren asked confused.

Eleanor smiled. "Because the young man I was working with today couldn't stop talking about you." Lauren's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Come on, I'll take you to him." Lauren and Patrick followed her. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Eleanor, Mr. Speedle's physical therapist. I have to say he's a character."

Lauren chuckled. "Yes he is, but we love him. And this is Patrick, Tim's brother."

"It's nice to meet you, Patrick."

"Likewise," he said as the three of them entered the therapy room.

Lauren spotted her boyfriend laying down on a weightlifting bench. She smiled. They must have worked him hard today.


	20. Chapter 20

Speed slowly sat up when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He thought it was Eleanor coming back with the wheelchair. All he wanted to do was sleep. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Speed turned expecting to see Eleanor there, but got a good surprise. It was Lauren, and his brother. "Hey," Speed said trying to stand up, but his legs were weak and achy. Lauren caught him just before his legs gave out. "Sorry." Speed sat back down on the bench.

Lauren frowned. "Sorry for what, Tim?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said just above a whisper.

Patrick had a look of worry on his face. He wondered if it was too early for his brother to come home. They were just starting to form a relationship with one another, and he didn't want to lose him again.

"Are you okay, Tim?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Speed said.

Lauren smiled. Speed had pushed himself a little too hard in his first physical therapy session. "Tim, did you overdo it today?" He didn't say anything. She could see the frustration on his face. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Babe, you're not going to be one hundred percent right away. You know that," she said sitting down next to him. Lauren wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

"I'm just exhausted, and my entire body aches. I can barely stand on my own two feet." Speed leaned into, Lauren, resting his body against hers.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Lauren said, "Now you know you have to take it slow."

Eleanor came back with a wheelchair. "Alright, Mr. Speedle, let's get you back up to your room so you can go home!" Lauren and Eleanor helped Speed get into the wheelchair.

Speed plopped down on the wheelchair and sighed. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. All he wanted to do was, go home and sleep. Speed felt a hand run a crossed his chest. He opened his eyes, and saw the hand was, Lauren's. He grabbed a hold of it, looked up at her, and smiled. Lauren mouthed the words, 'I love you' as Eleanor started pushing the wheelchair.

* * *

The elevator door sounded indicating they had reached the fifth floor, Speed's floor. Lauren glanced down, and noticed Speed's eyes were closed. He was sleeping. Lauren made a face that only she knew about. This was going to be a long recovery.

Eleanor wheeled Speed out of the elevator and down to his room. Lauren and Patrick were behind them. "He really worked himself hard in physical therapy," Patrick said quietly so only Lauren could hear him.

Lauren looked at him and said, "Yeah. He's definitely trying a little too hard right now. Slow and steady wins the race, and I think he's realized that."

"It's just hard to see him so frustrated. I mean we haven't had the best relationship, but he's my brother and I love him."

Lauren placed her arm around Patrick's shoulders. "I know, but that's why he's got us. We're going to get him thought this."

They all walked in silence until they arrived at Speed's room. Alexx came out of the room with a smile on her face. "Hey guys! How did physical therapy go?" she asked. Alexx got her answer immediately. She noticed Speed sleeping in the wheelchair. "What did you do to my poor Timmy, Eleanor?" Alexx said with a smile.

"I tried to tell him to take it slow, but he insisted on going full force his first time," Eleanor said with a smile. "I'll leave, Mr. Speedle with you. I have a sheet of some at home exercises in my office. I'll be right back." With that, Eleanor turned and headed back to the elevators.

Alexx wheeled Speed into his hospital room. It took them all a few tries to wake Speed up. When he did, Lauren and Alexx helped him get back into bed. Virginia came in and said she was ready to give Speed his last checkup, but seeing as he could barely move she and Alexx decided it would be best to let him rest a little bit.

Patrick set the bag he had been holding full of his brother's change of clothes on the window ledge. He went to go sit down in one of the two chairs. That's when he saw a folded piece of paper. There was some writing on it. He grabbed it and read the writing. It read, _Lauren_. "Hey Lauren, there's a piece of paper here with your name on it. Did you leave something here yesterday?" Patrick asked.

Lauren walked over to him and took the piece of paper. She immediately recognized the write, it was Speed's. "No, but this is Tim's handwriting."

"Timmy wrote you a letter last night after you left," Alexx said writing a few things in Speed's chart. "He wants you to read it alone. It's a personal letter."

"Oh," was all Lauren could say. She was a little shocked.

"I'm going to go check on Jamie and Bryan real quick. I'll be back in a little bit." Alexx set Speed's chart in the holder at the end of the bed and left the room.

"Yeah. I'm going to call my mom and dad, and let them know what's happening," Patrick said and then left the room leaving Lauren alone.

Lauren flipped open the note, and the first thing she noticed was Brad's name. Tears immediately started falling from her eyes. Seeing that Speed was still asleep, she decided to read the note.

_Lauren,_

_ Before I even get into why I'm writing you this letter instead of telling you in person, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. There are no words or actions to describe how thankful am to have you in my life. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it earlier. I couldn't have gotten through the past few weeks without you. You bring a smile to my face. You make waking up every day worth it. You make my life amazing, and you make my mom happy. In fact, I haven't seen her this happy in years._

_ Now for the real reason I'm writing this letter. During the time I had been pronounced dead, I experienced something I could not explain. I didn't know if this experience was real or if it was, I guess, a dream. It wasn't an out of body experience so I'm sure it was heaven or something in between. My faith in God has been restored. Anyway, I have an important message for you. It's from Brad. He wanted me to let you know that he's okay, and even though his death was sudden it was his time. He also wanted to let you know that what happened to him was in no way your fault. There was nothing you or anyone else could do. He said he watches over you every single day and that he loves you very much. He wanted me to tell you he approves of what's going on with your love life, and I have his blessing. I'm thankful for that. He looks like a guy you wouldn't want to mess with. He asked me if you could tell his parents that he's okay, that he watches over them too, and that he loves them. After he told me all of that, Brad became serious. He wanted me to tell you to not give up on your job because of everything that's happened over the past year and a half. He knows you've been thinking about it. He understands time off will help, but you love your job too much to quit. He wanted me to make you realize that quitting isn't what you want to do. So I'm saying this, if you leave I leave, if you stay I stay._

_ To end this letter, he told me to tell you one last thing, he misses you very much, but he's in a better place, and every time you look to the sky and see a mockingbird it's him. Before it all ended, Brad told me a few things that in time I'm supposed to tell you. I hope this helped bring closure to his death. I love you with all my heart, baby. I want nothing but happiness for you._

_ Love Always,_

_ Speed_

_P.S. This letter is meant for you and you only._

Lauren let out a sob as she folded the letter back up and placed it on the table where Patrick had found it. She didn't know what to do. She was in shock. She missed Brad even more. Lauren could feel her heart hurt from the pain of losing him, but she did get some closure. She had lost her best friend, and that was never going to change.

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound on the window. It startled Lauren a bit. She turned around and saw what was making the noise. She let out a few more sobs. Standing on the window ledge was a mockingbird staring back at her. Lauren got up from her chair, and walked over to the window. The bird didn't move it just stared back at her. "I miss you," she cried out. "I love you."

The mockingbird flapped its wings as if it heard what Lauren said and flew off. This was all too much for Lauren to handle, but she kept her composure. Patrick had walked back into the room.


End file.
